Finding Oliver
by The Pootamis
Summary: In a world where Oliver Queen had been faithful to Laurel. What if Laurel Lance showed to be more intelligent than she was portrayed to be on the show? What if she took actions into her own hands? Follow the journey as she looks to reunite with her long lost love encountering new enemies and allies along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Dinah Laurel Lance. Eldest daughter of the world famous Lance family. Top among her class. A young woman that could always be seen with a smile across her face.

A smile unknown to most was always forced. Always forced truly denying what she was truly feeling deep inside.

Feeling devastated. Feeling so alone in this world. A world that has been so cruel to her. Ever since that night.

The night her whole entire life changed forever with a simple call. An call that had caused her heart to break.

Caused her to fall down to her knees and sob uncontrollably. The call of a certain demise taking place. The demise of her long remembered boyfriend by the name of Oliver Queen.

The eldest child of the Queen family. A young man that had captured her heart during their very first encounter.

A heart that would forever belong to him. And that is what has made this even harder for her. Harder for her to continue living he was not here.

Not here with her but instead be reported to have been lost out in sea along with the rest of the men and women that had set sail with him and his father on that fateful day.

A day that she would remember forever. A day that continues to haunt her dreams each and every single night.

Such distress that she would not show to anyone as she clutches her school books close to her chest and waives occasional to every single resident that looks her way while she travels down the long hallway leading to her apartment.

Her sacationary. Her salvation before she would drop the forced smile and allow her true emotions to break free.

An apartment that she enters slowly applying every single lock at her disposal after giving her neighbor a friendly gesture in the form of a smile and wave before as the last lock is applied she lets out a sigh and allows the smile to drop from her face.

Despoisting her purse down on a nearby nightstand along with the keyring in her hand causing them to hit the wood with a loud clang stepping out of her shoes and leaving them nearby turning on her heels slowly she makes her way into her living room and deposits her school books down on her living room table before she takes a seat on her couch.

Takes a seat only to reach up almost instantly to take her face in her hands before after a couple of seconds taking a deep breathe slowly she lowers her hands down to look towards the far end of the room only to have the first legitimate smile to come across her face.

A corner filled with so many objects. A table with many picture frames displaying so many of her happiest moments.

Pictures of her with her lost boyfriend in their younger years. One showing her in her old cheerleader outfit as he holds her high up in the air. Another showing them at the last Christmas party that they gone too showing them with matching sweaters.

But some others were different. One displaying her and who she refers to as her adopted sister smiling up towards the camera while the ocean can be seen behind them.

Others showing the rest of her family. One being a large group shot of the famous Lance family. Another showing her father hugging her smiling up towards the camera.

But her favorite out of that bunch had to be the one near the forefront. A picture that she had taken the day that her father had finally approved Oliver to be her boyfriend.

A picture of her father with a very forced smile shaking Oliver's hand. A picture that was truly worth a thousand words.

Pictures that each told a different story. But pictures that wasn't drawing her attention at this very moment.

No it was what was set up blocking the pictures from her. A white board. A very large white board that covers most of the corner of the living room.

A white board that has shown what she has been truly up to for the past couple of months. A board that told it all.

Countless weather reports from every single news outlet. Clippings of climate reports. Countless maps showing the entire globe with one almost covering the whole entire board.

A large map. A map that was much different than the rest. A map showing a marker line leading from Starling City all the way towards where the world famous Queen's Gambit had been lost.

An board that as though it was calling to her makes her get up from her seat and stop before it only for her to reach out and gently remove a small picture pinned to the board.

One of her very favorite pictures. A picture of her and Oliver laying down on her living room couch with his head in her lap as she grins down towards him.

A picture that would always bring a smile to her face from seeing the terrified look in his face once he had found out the news that his little sister had a crush on one of his best friends causing her to comfort him before as though he knew it was coming it smiles just in time for the picture to be taken by his little sister.

The very same smile she can feel tugging at her lips threatening to break free while her thumb gently traces his smiling face.

" I'll find you. I promise."

* * *

Unable to keep her eyes staring forward due to the sudden bright flash erupting shielding her eyes with her hands and closing her eyes shut after a couple of seconds as she sees the brightness disappear just as she is about to open her eyes instantly as a familaur giggle echoes through the air suddenly Laurel snaps open her eyes and lowers her hands down only for her eyes to go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers as she finds herself once again back on the Starling City docks. Back to where her true nightmare that first began.

Only this time things were different. Only this time she was reliving her last moments with the man that she loves through her very eyes.

A moment that she would never forget. Never forget how nervous she had felt that whole entire day as she tried to muster up her courage to ask him to move in with her.

Courage that she had suddenly found on these docks almost to instantly leap into his arms when the answer of him saying yes followed by her delighted squeal echoed through the air.

A squeal followed by a kiss. A heated kiss that she can only watch now as though she was just a stranger in this memory.

Watch as the memory projection of her throws every ounce of love for the man that she loves into the kiss.

A kiss that she could remember like it was yesterday. Remember what his lips tasted like. Remember how happy she felt being in his arms.

Arms that were always like a safe haven for her. Like a barrier to the rest of the world leaving only them.

Leaving only her and the man that she loved. Something that she would always cherish each and every time she stepped into his arms knowing he would never hurt her.

Know that he would always protect her. Always cherish and love her. Feelings that only make her heart ache as she watches her memory projection reach into her pocket and give him a picture.

The very last gift that she had ever given to him. A small picture of herself smiling at the camera. A wallet sized picture with the very last words that she had ever spoken to him still fresh on her mind.

" In case you get lonely while out at sea."

Words that were too fresh. Words that have echoed through her head from time to time when she has been alone.

Painful words that make tears trickle down her cheeks unknown to her knowledge or care until the pain becomes too much.

Becomes way too much as she watches Oliver leave her projection and start to trek towards the waiting Queen's Gambit.

A long walk that she can't help but watch his retreating back get further and further away as her projection stands just watching him with a smile.

A projection that she completely ignores to stare at Oliver's retreating back seeing him nearing The Queen's Gambit before it becomes too much and she opens her mouth to yell out at the top of her lungs for him to stop.

To plead with him to come back only to find no words coming out of her mouth. For no sound to be heard.

A situation that makes her eyes go wide and her tears to intensify before she takes off in a run as fast as her legs will go towards The Queen's Gambit finding it slowly drifting away.

Drifting away further and further away off into the horizon as she comes to a stop at the end of the docks and watches the large vessel disappear into the horizon.

* * *

Snapping up to a sitting position blanket forgotten feeling her heart pounding hard in her chest and sweat dripping down her nude body unable to contain them instantly as a lone tear trickles down her cheek quickly followed by another than another reaching out Laurel clutches her blanket tight to herself as her hands clutch into tight fists causing her nails to dig into her palms.

Dip in before in a sudden motion she flips off the blanket causing it to soar to the ground and for her to snap up to her feet and exit out of her bedroom not ever bothering to cover herself.

Pacing around slowly through her dark living room trying her best to block out the images of her most recent nightmare that are so fresh on her mind coming to a stop to lean her hands up against the living room couch not even bothering to wipe away at her tears that continue to fall looking over towards the far end of the room where her white board is set up Laurel can't help but shake her head.

" Where are you?"

And that was the million dollar question. Where is he? A question that she wanted no needed to know. Needed to know with every fiber in her being.

Needed to know with every beat in her heart. A heart that had told her something. Something that she has gripped on to not ever thinking about letting go.

A small seed of hope. A seed that has blossomed causing her to take action. The hope that he was still out there somewhere.

That the man that she loves is still alive out there somewhere in an known territory. Still out there just trying to find a way back home to her.

Hope that has caused her to use every ounce of her time and energy to find a way to find him. To find a way that her heart was telling the truth.

The truth that he is still out there somewhere and she was damned if anyone else would tell her otherwise.

Not her friends. Not her own family. Nobody.

Furiously wiping away at her eyes taking her eyes away from the board moving across the apartment into her bathroom not even bothering to close the door behind her slowly Laurel strips out of her soaked underwear and gets into the shower before with a flick of her wrist as she feels the cold water hitting her skin leaning forward gently she rests her hands on the walls as she feels her long brunette hair getting drenched in water causing her hair to flow freely down her back.

 _Damn you Robert Queen! Damn you to hell! Why did you have to take him! Why did you insist on him going out with you!?_

A statement that she has longed expressed on many nights. A statement that was so true in her mind. So true allowing her anger to be taken out upon.

Anger that she has never truly gotten out of her system. Anger that was boiling over with every passing day.

Days that have been so long for her. Days that seems never ending. Seemed like torture. Torture that has continued to bring her pain with every single breathe that she takes.

With every moment that she has with him not being there. With him not in her life. A thought that makes her facial features harden as her hands clutch into tight fists.

 _Damn you! Damn that fucking boat! Why did you have to go out to sea!_

In a sudden move rearing back Laurel smashes her fists into the walls before as fresh tears trickle down her cheeks slowly she closes her eyes.

Closes her eyes before after a few seconds they instantly snap wide open and go as wide as saucers.

" The sea."


	2. Chapter 2

Furious typing away at the keys across her keyboard only to occasionally take a sip from her coffee mug resting down on her living room table keeping her eyes focused on her laptop's scream despite the stinging sensation that she can feel in her eyes as she brings up a new tab across her web browser only to hear a familiar knock at her apartment door snapping her eyes away from her screen to look in the door's direction only to hear the knock once again carefully resting her blazing hot laptop down on her couch getting up from her spot despite the protest in her legs turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way around the couch and over towards her apartment door only to stop and take a peek through the peephole.

A peak that makes a small smile come across her face when she finds Oliver's little sister Thea staring at the peep hole sticking her tongue out towards her.

A small gesture that makes her roll her eyes as she retracts her head before slowly she undoes every single lock and cracks open the door just enough to duck her head out to find Thea smiling at her.

Seeing the apartment door opening retracting her head to stand up straight with her best puppy dog smile across her face just as she sees the door cracking open revealing Laurel's face instantly the smile across Thea's face vanishes into a slight frown.

" You alright? You look like total shit."

Grinning at the youngest Queen's concern shrugging her shoulders slowly Laurel retracts her head back into her apartment.

" Hello to you too."

Making sure to leave the door open turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way back towards the living room as she hears the apartment door creaking open before shutting unaware of Thea's eyes going as wide as saucers from seeing her nude form walking back towards the couch.

" Nice birthday suit."

Glancing over her shoulder finding Thea looking at her in total shock shrugging her shoulders casually Laurel makes her way around the couch to once again take her seat resting her laptop on top of her lap.

" My apartment, my rules."

Unable to suppress the silent chuckle that escapes her lips shaking her head just as she makes her way over towards the couch instantly Thea's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers that continue to widen to almost cartoon levels when she finds the state that the living room is in.

Countless papers across the living room table completely covering the table. The very same state that she can see the unoccupied cushion next to Laurel on the couch in.

Papers with numerous paragraphs as though they had been copied and pasted from different websites.

A state that makes her shake her head slightly before she turns her head to look towards the far end of the room when a color pattern catches her eye.

An color pattern that could be found on a large white board that makes her eyes go wide once again. A white board completely covered with numerous maps.

Numerous print out of maps with different marker patterns written across them. Patterns with numerous coordinates written just underneath them in black marker while slightly smaller pictures over hand the maps.

Pictures of overhead views of the sea taken from high above the sky. Pictures that she can't help but stare at in total shock.

Shock that doesn't go unnoticed by Laurel as she comes to a stop to stare up towards Thea finding her motionless from her spot.

" Can i help you with something? I'm kinda busy."

Snapping out of her shocked state despite her face betraying her actions slowly Thea turns away from the whiteboard to look down towards Laurel finding her eyes glued to her laptop as she types furious on it's keyboard.

" I can see that. I was just gonna ask if you could help me study for an test that i have coming up but now i can see that your hands are full."

Without turning her gaze away from the laptop's screen with a slight nod unknown to her knowledge a concerned look comes across Thea's face.

" I'll be more than happy to help. You know that. Go grab your books. You know where to find me."

Unable to keep her eyes from going wide from seeing how calm the eldest Lance daughter looks at this very moment turning her gaze back towards the white board with her interest only picking up with every passing second as though her body has a mind of its own slowly Thea watches the white board get closer and closer not even noticing Laurel watching her movements carefully out of the corner of her eye.

Taking a quick glance around the whiteboard finding a few pictures of a familiar looking boat being displayed blinking back the tears that want to form Thea takes a long deep breathe.

" Laurel…."

" Don't!"

Snapping her head around instantly Thea's eyes go as wide as saucers when she finds Laurel staring at her with an intense glare across her face.

" He's alive. I just know he is."

Trying her best to turn away from the intense gaze that is being directed her way only to find herself unable to after a few long seconds suddenly Thea watches Laurel's facial features soften before she takes her face in her hands and lets out a sigh.

" I'm sorry speedy. I just know in my heart that he's out there somewhere. I would know if he wasn't."

Nodding her head slightly slowly Thea makes her way over towards the couch and pushes away the papers laying across the cushion to take a seat before reaching out gently she takes Laurel's hand into her own.

" I know. I still dream about him every single night too. But what can we do though?"

Looking up into the youngest Queen's eyes finding them teary eyed gently Laurel squeezes her hand.

" We find him ourselves. I know what your mother told you. I know that supposedly the entire United States Navy searched for days looking for them but that doesn't mean that we can't do our own search for him doesn't it?"

Seeing the slightest of smiles coming across Thea's face returning the smile gently Laurel squeezes her hand before she lets go to return her attention back towards her laptop.

Turning her head away from Laurel looking over towards the living room table finding a paper peeking out from underneath a small pile that for some odd reason has peaked her interest reaching out gently Thea picks up the paper and glances down only to raise up her eyebrow at what she sees.

" What's this?"

Turning her gaze away from the laptop's screen and to her side finding Thea nodding down towards a paper in her hand leaning over Laurel glances down towards the paper finding an over head view of an ocean in her hands before she returns her gaze back to her laptop.

" The North China Sea."

Tilting the paper slightly to glance around at the over head view at every angle after a couple of seconds a slightly confused look comes across Thea's face only to vanish instantly when her eyes go wide.

" Is this where…."

" Yes, I do. I think Oliver is there. I've been going over everything all night. The coordinates that the Queen's Gambit was taking.

The weather patterns that happened throughout that week. If i'm right then i think that the boat drifted off in those waters."

Unable to keep her eyes from getting even wider Thea lowers down the paper into her lap and looks over towards Laurel.

" But weren't they heading towards…."

" Australia? Yes they were. Here take a look at this."

Leaning out of her seat to snatch a couple of papers up from her living room table gently Laurel hands them to Thea and watches her slowly take a look at each and every single page.

" When they set sail there was an unusual unforseen storm that was taking place in the eastern hemisphere. Now we both heard the stories of the boat sinking but not where.

You and i know how much your father loved that boat. He made sure that everything was in tip top shape. And if a emergency was to occur he supplied the boat with more than enough life rafts to fit every single member of his crew.

Now, I don't know exactly what could have happened that night but if i had to take a guess then a systems error occurred while on board as they were heading through the storm. Once everyone was on a life raft the storm took them and washed them up somewhere. There is hundreds of possibilities."

" So what you are saying is Oliver and my dad could have washed up on some random shore?"

Seeing her lowering down the papers to look towards her with a hint of hope in her eyes giving her a small smile slowly Laurel nods her head.

" It's possible but what i'm thinking happened is they washed up on known territory."

" Unknown territory?"

" The world is a big place with still hundreds if not thousands of places still undiscovered. Just because we haven't seen it doesn't mean it's not there."

Nodding her head in understanding slowly Thea returns her gaze back down towards the papers in her hands.

Papers that she slowly flips through with every single bit of writing that she sees giving her even more hope.

Giving her hope that maybe just maybe they are truly alive out there somewhere. That her older brother and father were lost out there somewhere just waiting to be found.

A hope that she has always had ever since the day of their so called funerals. A day that was followed by another when a will reading was about to take place.

A reading that she instantly stopped claiming that until she saw their bodies then they would never be dead in her eyes before she stormed out of the room.

The very same hope she can feel right now as she looks at every single coordinates written down on every single paper she rifles on through.

Rifles on through until a sudden gasp from her side catches her attention causing her to look up to find Laurel staring at her laptop's screen with eyes wide as saucers while tears silently trickle down her cheeks.

" Laurel?"

Not receiving a single response turning her attention over towards the laptop's screen finding another overhead view of the ocean.

" I found him."

Seeing Thea raising up an questionable eyebrow out of the corner of her eye feeling a surge of anger threatening to boil over that she quickly squashed before in a sudden move she reaches out to tap her index finger hard on a small part of the screen.

" There!"

" What?"

" It's there! It's right there! How can you not see that!?"

" See what? I don't see…."

Unable to contain it any longer in a sudden move Laurel smashes her index finger down hard onto the keyboard causing the screen to zoom in on where her cursor is.

" There! Tell me that doesn't look like some kind of island to you!?"

Taking a long gulp from seeing the intense stare that Laurel is directing towards the laptop's screen leaning over to take a closer look after a few seconds instantly Thea's eyes go as wide as saucers.

A dot. An small dot. But a dot that was definitely not a boat. No it was too big to be a boat from what she could see.

" You're right."

Smiling triumply without wasting any time Laurel clicks down on the print button causing her printer inside of her bedroom to come to life before without any hesitation she leaps up to her feet causing her laptop to come crashing down towards the floor and makes her way quickly into her bedroom.

Snatching the freshly printed paper up from the printer staring down towards the image a wide smile comes across Laurel's face as her eyes start to get watery.

" I found you. I finally found you."

Racing over to her dresser to grab a clean shirt and a pair of jeans without wasting any time Laurel quickly gets dressed and races back into the living room only to snatch a couple of papers from the living room table quickly followed by a few images from her whiteboard before without any delay she races over towards her apartment door not catching Thea's eyes widening from her sudden actions.

Quickly putting on her shoes grabbing a hold of her purse and keys reaching out Laurel grabs her apartment door before she takes a quick glance over her shoulder to find Thea looking at her with shock from the living room couch.

" You coming or not?"

Nodding her head quickly getting up from the couch just as she makes her way past the couch instantly Thea's eyes go as wide as saucers when she finds Laurel nowhere to be found and her apartment door wide open.

" Laurel!?"

Racing quickly out of the apartment to take a glance to her right seeing a flicker of brown hair making its way around the corner reaching behind her to shut the apartment door without any hesitation Thea takes off in a run in a desperate attempt to catch up to Laurel.

" Laurel!? Laurel wait up!"

Ignoring the call from behind bursting through a pair of doors leading to the stairs rearing back Laurel leaps down the flight of stairs only to do the same with the next making sure to grasp the corner of the wall with every single leap she takes unaware that Thea's eyes go wide as saucers when she bursts through the doors to find her feet hitting the first landing of the stairs.

Letting out a huff quickly racing down the stairs towards the sound of feet landing hard on the steps busting her way through the last obstacle in front of her leading into the complex's parking lot in the form of a pair of entrance doors feeling her heart beating faster in her chest racing over towards a parked car that she sees Laurel quickly getting into feeling as though she had just ran a marathon reaching out Thea leans herself up against the passenger's side of the car as she takes deep breaths.

" Can….you….hold….on….for….a….sec?"

Snapping her head to look to her side finding Thea panting heavily by the passenger's side of her car feeling her facial features hardening Laurel sends a glare her way.

" I've waited long enough and am not going to wait a single second more."

Rearing back Laurel slams her key into the ignition before as she hears a car door opening with a twist of her wrist instantly she brings the car's engine blazing to life.

Closing the passenger's door to only quickly buckle herself up just as she looks over in Laurel's direction instantly Thea feels her head flying back to rest against the back of the seat when she feels the car moving forward at high speed.

" Laurel!? Where are we going!?"

Keeping her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings instantly Laurel brings the vehicle out of the complex's parking lot before with a sharp turn she sends the car blazing down the road at high speed.

" We're gonna go to the police with this. If anyone can help us it would be them."

Seeing a red light coming up in the distance taking a quick glance over towards Laurel finding her eyes glued forward glancing back and forth between her and the light before she has a chance to react instantly Thea watches the vehicle run past the red light as she sees glimpses of cars from her right side stepping hard on their breaks before the sound of car horns echo through the air.

Grasping the dashboard for dear life feeling as though her heart is about to burst from her chest at any moment taking a deep breathe Thea glances over towards Laurel before she tightens her hold on the dash board instantly when she feels the car taking a sharp turn.

" What about your dad?"

Shaking her head in a sudden move Laurel turns the car sharply onto a side street before she steps even harder down on the gas pedal causing the car to go flying down the road.

" Even if i was to bring this to him, he wouldn't believe me. He would just think that i'm still grieving."

Seeing how quickly Laurel's facial features are hardening after her last comment gulping her throat Thea glances back forward towards the road before she watches the car being turned once again into a sharp turn causing an angry driver to honk their horn at them.

" What about my mom? Couldn't she…."

" She wouldn't be able to do anything either. She would be in the same boat that i'm in. Everyone would just think that she is a grieving widow."

Knowing how true the words that are being spoken are that was like a sting to her heart nodding her head slightly suddenly in a sudden move Thea snaps her head to look over towards Laurel with wide eyes.

" Widow? Wait you guys didn't?"

Grinning slightly from seeing the absolute look of shock across Thea's face from the corner of her eye slightly Laurel nods her head earning her a huff.

" And you did it without me!"

Letting out a chuckle instantly Laurel brings the car around a corner before she glances over towards Thea finding her glaring slightly at her.

" Not quite. I found the ring inside of his computer desk one day. I think he was going to propose to me the day that he got back. He only went on the trip to get your father's advice on the subject in my opinion anyways."


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling her hands shaking uncontrollably across the dashboard and her face heating up drastically with every calming breath that she takes only to feel her heart beating even faster feeling the vehicle coming to a drastic halt causing her head to fly forward only for her hands to stop her motion glancing over to her side finding Laurel grinning over towards her without having a chance instantly Thea watches her quickly get out of the vehicle.

Slowly unbuckling herself only to reach out to grasp her door handle finding Laurel quickly racing towards the station opening up the door slowly with her legs feeling like jello she gets out of the car only to fall face first to the ground earning him some raised eyebrows from a few returning detectives.

Throwing the entrance doors opening earning her a couple of stares coming from some nearby officers ignoring their stares stalking her way through the apartment that she knew like the back of her hand as she finds her destination quickly coming into view quickening her pace Laurel passes on by a couple of desks not catching a familiar pair of eyes looking up from his station and at her with a look of total shock across his face.

Shock that only deepens when he sees her barging straight into his superiors office without even bothering to knock on the door causing him to snap up to his feet and race over towards the open office doorway.

Reaching out to grasp the door handle without any hesitation rearing back Laurel sends the door flying open causing the man stationed behind the desk to instantly snap his eyes up to meet her own before slowly she stalks over to his desk.

Hearing the sound of his office door flying open snapping his eyes up to see who caused the disturbance finding a young woman that he instantly recognized to be the daughter of one of his fellow officers keeping his eyes trained on her slowly he watches the young woman make her way forward clutching a pile of papers in her hand.

" I'll have to call you back."

Quickly hitting the end button on his cellphone only to gently place the device down on his desk as he watches the woman get closer and closer slowly the man entwines his fingers before he puts his hands down on his desk.

" I need your help."

Seeing the young woman coming to a stop in front of his desk just as he is about to open his mouth instantly the man snaps his head to look over her shoulder to find one of his officers by the name of Quentin Lance coming to a stop at the open doorway with a mixture of shock and anger riddled across his face directed at the back of the young woman's head.

" Laurel!? What are you doing!?"

Ignoring her father's call from behind slowly Laurel retrieves a paper from her pile before slowly she extends the paper out to the man.

" I have proof that Oliver Queen is still alive."

Unable to keep his eyes from widening slightly from the conviction that he hears in the young woman's voice slowly the man glances over her shoulder and over towards Quentin.

" You know this young lady?"

Nodding his head slightly feeling his facial features hardening moving away from the doorway to stand by her side Quentin glances over towards Laurel.

" I hope so Chief. She's my eldest daughter Laurel. Laurel meet the head of the department but i assume you already knew that."

Ignoring the stern look that she is receiving from her side keeping her eyes focused in on the police chief slightly Laurel nods at the paper in her hand.

" Please sir take a look."

Glancing back and forth between the two Lances finding one staring at him with a pleading look while the other stares at their child with nothing but anger reaching out gently the chief takes the paper out of her hand before slowly he lowers his gaze down towards the paper.

" And what exactly am i looking at here?"

" That sir would be the North China Sea. If my calculations are correct and i'm one hundred percent sure on that, I think the survivors of the Queen Gambit's sinking washed up here on these shores."

Taking a closer look at the paper in his hands finding himself looking down towards some kind of overhead view of an ocean with what looked to be possibly some kind of island or object in the water glancing up seeing an hopeful look across her face letting out a sigh slowly the chief leans back in his seat.

" I'm sorry Ms Lance for your loss. I really am but this doesn't prove anything. All that this is nothing more than blind hope."

Instantly as he sees the hopeful look across her face drop and turn into nothing but pure anger before he gives her a chance to respond he raises up his hand.

" It's not that i don't believe you. Anything is possible in this world. I truly believe that but there is nothing that i can do to help you."

" That's it then!? You're not going to do anything!?"

Suddenly as she feels a hand resting down on her shoulder in a sudden move Laurel shrugs the hand off her shoulder and snaps her head to look to her side to glare over at her father.

" Get your hands off me!"

Ignoring the stare that he is receiving reaching out once again instantly Quentin feels his hand being swatted away with a tremendous slap causing his daughter's glare to intensify.

" Laurel!?"

" No dad! I found him! I finally found him and all that i get from the people that can help me is sorry kid best of luck to you! Are you fucking kidding me right now!?"

Feeling as though her lungs are on fire coming to a stop next to the open doorway only to lean up against the frame earning her three different stares bending over to catch her breath slowly Thea straightens herself up.

" What did, I miss?"

Feeling her father's hand once again on her shoulder shrugging the hand away reaching out Laurel snatches the paper out of the police chief's hand before slowly she stalks her way over towards the open door way causing her to see Thea snapping upright.

" We're leaving."

Watching Laurel walk past her taking a quick glance back into the room finding each man looking towards her retreating back with looks of shock across her face just as she sends them a questionable look instantly Thea feels her arm being grabbed.

" Now Thea!"

Feeling herself being pulled forward snapping her head back forward finding Laurel staring straight ahead with a stone cold glare that would strike fear into the hearts of many making sure to keep up the pace with her perfectly after a few moments just as she watches Laurel throw open the station's doors causing the doors to nearly collide with the officers instantly Thea feels her arm being let go.

Ignoring the mumbled comments of bitch and crazy being directed her way by the officers she had just passed on by coming by a stop by the driver's side door reaching out to lean herself against the door closing her eyes slowly Laurel takes a long deep breathe before in a sudden move she reaches out and throws open her door.

Racing over to quickly get into the passenger's seat looking over towards Laurel finding her gripping the steering wheel tight afraid to ask slowly Thea takes a deep breathe.

" What happened?"

Cracking open her eyes to glance over to her side finding Thea looking at her in concern turning her head back forward shaking her head reaching out Laurel lodges her key into the ignition.

" We're on our own."

With a look of confusion coming across her face reaching out gently Thea lays her hand down on top of Laurel's own.

" But i thought you said…."

" Well i was wrong!"

Jumping back slightly from her outburst as she sees movement out of the corner of her eye just as she is about to open her mouth instantly Thea's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees Quentin reaching through the open driver's side window to lay a hand down on Laurel's shoulder causing her facial features to change drastically.

Change into something she had never seen before. Change into nothing but pure hatred. A look that instantly sends a chill up and down her spine before her eyes widen even further when she sees her snapping her head to direct the look in her father's direction.

" Just what the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

With her glare only intensifying reaching out Laurel swats her father's hand away.

" Have i lost my mind!? What about you!? You always told me to come to the police station whenever i needed any help! Against my better judgment i came here and how was my faith rewarded!? Nope sorry nothing we can do! If you won't help me then i'll just have to do it myself then won't i!?"

With a flicker of her wrist instantly as she brings the car's engine to life just as she puts the car into the gear feeling his hand once again on her shoulder shrugging his hand away instantly Laurel snaps her head to look back towards her father.

" Laurel? I can't possibly understand what you are going through right now. But you have to listen to me. We're worried about you. We're all worried about you."

" Oh now you're worried about me!?"

Instantly as she sees a shocked look across his face just as she sees his mouth open with retort on his lips feeling her facial features hardening Laurel's glare intensifies causing his eyes to widen.

" Save it for someone that cares. We both know that you favor Sara over me and it's not even close."

" That is not true! I…."

" Oh really!? Then explain this to me then!? Why was it when i came to you saying Sara was trying to steal my boyfriend that you simply shrugged your shoulders and told me it was nothing but my imagination!?

Was it my imagination when Oliver and I showed you the text messages of your precious baby girl trying to seduce my boyfriend!?"

Unable to keep the look of disgust from her face shaking her head slowly Laurel turns her head back forward.

" If you don't want to believe me fine. It's not like you ever did anyways. Just stay out of my life."

Without giving him a chance to respond rearing back Laurel slams her foot down hard onto the gas pedal sending the car blazing through the parking lot leaving a shocked Quentin to stare where the car once was.


	4. Chapter 4

Staring blankly through the darkened room at the white board stationed just across from her down the contents in her glass only to smash the glass down hard into her living room table and start to refill the glass for what seemed like the hundredth time picking up her glass once again as her eyes come up to rest upon a small picture of the famous Queen Gambit resting on the board downing her glass once again keeping her eyes focused solely on the picture feeling her anger only rising with every passing second in a sudden move Laurel snaps up to her feet only to rear back sending her glass smashing into the white board causing shards of glass to crumple down upon the floor.

Slumping back down onto her couch to take her head in her hands ignoring the silent tears that keep trickling down her cheeks taking a long shakey breathe reaching out Laurel grabs a hold of a large bottle from the living room table and raises it up intending to take a sip only for her eyes to open and stare at the bottle when she finds the bottle to be empty.

An empty bottle of bourbon. A drink that she has admitted on more than one occasion that she hated. Hated the taste. Hated the smell.

But someone else loved it. Someone that is still very dear to her heart. So dear that she would keep a bottle here in her apartment just for him.

Letting out a sigh rising up to her feet only to feel her legs getting wobbly and her vision starting to get blurry shaking her head slightly dropping the bottle down to her couch carefully moving around the piece of furniture making sure to keep her hand on the back to keep her steady staggering out of the living room and into her kitchen reaching up Laurel throws open one of the cabinets before she reaches inside to grab a bottle of wine from deep within.

A bottle that she can't help but uncork as she slides down onto the floor to rest her back up against the cabinets before rearing back she takes a big gulp.

A gulp that she can't help but have her thoughts get lost into. Get lost into voicing out her frustrations. Voicing out her anger.

Her anger towards this world. A world that has been so cruel to her. A world that has done nothing but take from her.

Done nothing but try to keep her down throwing every single obstacle that it can in her way. Obstacles that each and every single time she has overcome.

But not this one. Not yet anyways. An obstacle that she didn't know how to approach. Ever since earlier in the day.

Earlier in the day when her faith in the law had been crushed forever. The same law that she was taught by her father to believe in.

Believe that they knew what was right. To believe that they could be the ones to turn to whenever in a jam.

A thought that now makes her snort as she pulls back the bottle and lets out a sigh. A sigh that turns into a chuckle before it turns into full born laughter just at the thought.

The sickening thought in her mind. This thought that what she had been taught to believe was nothing but a lie.

That her faith had been crushed so easily by something she didn't even know she truly believed in to begin with.

Even going so far as the current path she was on. To become a lawyer. To be one of the quote good guys and be part of his system.

The so called good guys that have failed her. Failed to help her when she needed them the most. When he needed them the most.

The proud men and women that wear the blue so proud. Individuals that she can't help but shake her head as tears continue to fall.

The very same individuals that were much like others before them. The quote greatest navy throughout the world.

An entire navy that had been called upon with a simple task. A task that they had failed miserably when they couldn't discover not one shred of evidence of the Queen's Gambit.

Not one board from the boat. Not one life raft or body. A mission that would always go down in history as a huge failure.

A navy that she knew now couldn't be relied upon. Not them and not the police leaving her not so many options.

Options that months prior she would even think about doing. But now that the stakes have risen maybe they needed to be.

Needed to be thought about. Options like perhaps using mercenaries to travel to the island in an search and rescue attempt.

Mercenaries that would cost money. Money she didn't personally have but they did. The Queen family did.

And she knew the youngest Queen sibling would jump at the slightest chance of getting her brother back no matter the cost.

But there was a problem. Where could she find some? Mercenaries didn't grow on trees. Hell most even were too dangerous to trust.

Some would take the money and go. Others would just keep Oliver and ask for a bigger ransom for his return.

And that leaves the question of who was left. Who could possibly help her with the answer quickly coming to her as though she was struck by lighting causing her eyes to snap wide open.

A group that for years was known to be doing operations inside of Starling City. A well known group that is feared by all.

The perfect group that could help her achieve her goal. Help her achieve her deepest desire causing her to quickly get up from the floor before she stumbles back into the living room to retrieve her cell phone from her living room table and make a quick call.

A call that after a couple of rings she hears the sound of a yawn coming from the other side.

" Laurel? It's….three o'clock in the morning. Is everything alright?"

Hearing the sound of another yawn rolling her eyes slowly Laurel sits back down on her couch and leans her head back.

" Get dressed. I'll see you in half and hour."

Hearing the sound of ruffling coming from the other side in what she imagined to be Thea throwing off her blanket feeling her lips curling upward for a split second Laurel turns her head to look back through the darkened room and back towards the whiteboard.

" Why? Where are we going?"

Zoning in on an hanging picture of her and Oliver on the whiteboard keeping her eyes locked on his smiling face slowly Laurel takes a deep breathe.

" Laurel?"

Ignoring the tear that comes trickling down her cheek getting up from her seat to make her way over towards the whiteboard reaching out gently Laurel takes the picture off from the board and gently traces her thumb over his smiling face.

" We're going to go to someone that can help us."

* * *

Rubbing her tired eyes furiously glancing over to her side finding Laurel's bloodshot red eyes staring directly forward towards the road in front of them feeling her concern only deepening by the second by the look of distress across the eldest Lance's face doing her best to keep the frown that wants to come across her face remaining perfectly silent in her seat turning her head back forward just as she sees a familiar looking building coming up instantly Thea's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers as she recognizes exactly where they are. A place that she had been warned never to go to.

A place even the cops would never go to alone without an battalion expecting a full out war to take place.

Shock that she can't hide before her shock deepens and her head snaps to her side when she hears the sound of a car door shutting.

The driver's side door shutting before she scrambles out of the car when she sees Laurel walking towards the building showing no ounce of fear.

No ounce of anger or rage but a maskless expression. An expression that makes her eyes go wide before she quickly catches up to her just as she sees her gently knock on the door.

An simple glass door. The entrance door to a restaurant. A famous chinese restaurant in the heart of Chinatown.

Grounds that everyone knew who owned these streets. Knew whose territory that they were walking into.

Staring blankly at the closed sign hanging across the glass despite the signs of light creeping its way through the closed curtains after a couple of seconds of waiting hearing the sound of scrambling coming from behind the door instantly Laurel hears the sound of locks being undone before she watches the door creek open to reveal a young man not older than nineteen from what she guessed creeping his head out from the door still in uniform.

" We're closed. Come back later."

Just as she sees the door starting to close in a sudden move Laurel catches the door causing the young man's face to morph into total shock.

" I need to speak with them."

Shaking his head uncontrollably as he tries to close the door once again only to feel the young woman's foot wedged perfectly not allowing him to ability to locking eyes with the woman seeing intense anger across her face after a few seconds gulping his throat slowly the young man leans back and opens up the door for her.

Glancing over her shoulder to send Thea quick nod catching a look of pure shock across her face ignoring the look without any hesitation Laurel squeezes herself through the opening and makes her way through the entrance as the sound of the door closing before the locks are reapplied echoes through the room.

An entrance that was so dark. But an entrance that still revealed much. Revealed that this restaurant was very successful.

Dining tables as far as her eyes could see. An bar set up at the corner of the room not too far away from the doors leading into what she guessed to be the kitchen.

But this was not what her eyes were set on. No what her eyes were set on was the far end of the room.

The far end where an overhead light was still on. A light shining down at two tables. Two tables with many men wearing expensive suits.

Men that she could instantly recognize who the leader was among them. And he was sitting in the center.

Sitting in the center surrounded by men on his left and right side while a woman could be seen from the shadows.

A woman that she finds her eyes upon her. Eyes that were judging her. Judging her from the distance as though to see if she was some kind of threat.

Eyes belonging to a beautiful woman. A woman with long white hair that follows freely down her back. A woman that for some odd reason she had a feeling that she knew who she was but couldn't quite place her finger on it.

A feeling she puts on the backburner before slowly she makes her way over towards the tables with her eyes locked on this mysterious woman not catching the look of shock coming from Thea just behind her.

Hearing the sound of laughter coming from the tables turning her attention away from the mysterious woman to look over towards the seated men finding them obvious to her appearance taking a few steps forward just as she sees one of the men spot her instantly Laurel comes to a complete halt.

Goes completely silent as one by one each of the men turn to look in her direction. Some with interest in their eyes.

Others with if looks could kill she would be dead ten times over by now. Looks that for some odd reason didn't bother her in the slightest as she sets her sights over towards the center of the table.

Sets her sights at the leader of the group finding him looking at her with only interest in his eyes. Probolly from seeing someone as brave and as foolish to enter into his lair.

" I need you help."

Keeping her eyes locked on the leader seeing his interest only increasing if she was reading his eyes right waiting for some kind of response only to receive a hand gesture to approach keeping her face blank slowly Laurel approaches as she watches the man entwine his fingers on top of the table.

" And how may we be of service to you?"

Seeing the young woman in front of him reaching into her jacket raising up his hand signaling to the man to his right that it is quite alright slowly the man watches Laurel retract her hand revealing a yellow folder only to watch the folder be snatched out of her outstretched hand by his man on his left side.

Extending out his hand only to feel the folder immediately be put in his hand with a flick of his thumb the man opens up the folder before slowly he looks away from her to look down inside to find a small stack of papers within.

Papers that as he flips on through them finds them to be different angles of some kind of ocean with one different than all the rest.

One with a large circle around a speck on one of the maps. A speck that looked to be some kind of object in the sea.

Maybe a boat or maybe even some kind of small island.

" What you have in your hands sir is what i believe to be an image of some sort of small island out in the North China Sea.

I've gone to the police with this asking for their assistance but they believe it to be a wild goose chase.

Personally i think they just can't fathom the thought of having to actually get their hands dirty that doesn't involve a donut box."

Smirking at the young woman before her glancing over towards the table the mysterious white haired woman can't help but catch a glimpse of a smile coming across her superior's face before he turns his full attention back towards Laurel.

" And what may i ask is here that is so valuable to you?"

Trying her best to keep her face emotionless only to fail miserably feeling her facial features hardening Laurel locks eyes with the man.

" I believe my boyfriend is on that island. You may have heard of him. His name is Oliver Queen."

Receiving a nod in response without showing her hand slowly Laurel watches the man lower the folder down onto the table while her eyes never leave his own.

" Very….interesting. Interesting indeed Ms?"

" Lance. Laurel Lance."

" Well Ms Lance. While what you present is interesting i'm more interested to hear what you offer in exchange for our help in this matter."

Opening her mouth just as she is about to respond instantly Laurel snaps her head to look to her side when she feels a hand gently resting on her shoulder to find Thea standing by her side with a look of determination across her face.

" We'll pay you. Fifty million dollars plus an additional five million to every single man that helps retrieve my brother.

I can wire the amount first thing once the bank is open this morning."

Suppressing the urge to bring the young Queen sibling into an embrace but instead settling to send her a brief smile in her direction snapping her head back forward Laurel watches the man lean his head back with a thoughtful look coming across his face.

A look that she can't help but feel her hope starting to creep up once again just awaiting for his judgment.

" A fair offer Ms Queen but not enough. I'm not interested in money. We have more than enough. Money doesn't interest me as much as favors."

" What do you want then?"

Leaning further back in his chair resting his hands down on the table before him as he sees the two young woman in front of him looking in his way with mixtures of fear and shock riddled across their faces a flicker of a smile comes across the man's face.

" Tell me Ms Lance what would you do to get him back? Would you do anything? Even if it meant sacrificing a piece of yourself?"

Without any hesitation resting her hands down on the table slowly Laurel leans forward towards the man.

An action that doesn't go unnoticed by the mysterious white haired woman whose eyes go briefly wide for just a split second before they return normal.

" I would do whatever it takes."

Snapping her attention over towards Laurel with wide eyes finding her staring at the man across the table showing no fear whatsoever despite the overwhelming odds of every single man and woman inside of the room that could kill them with ease instantly as she hears a chuckle Thea snaps her head back forward only to feel a cold chill run up and down her spine when she finds the man smiling over in their direction.

" Good. Very good Ms Lance. All that i ask of you is a simple favor. When the time comes and it is asked you will do so without any question. Without any doubt or complaint. Understood?"

Not even needing to take a second to ponder a response as she nods her head only to receive one in return slowly Laurel leans back as she sees the man's smile widening.

" Come back here in two days time. We shall have everything prepared by then."

Nodding her head without any hesitation reaching out Laurel gently grabs a hold of Thea's arm before with a turn of her heels slowly she leads her out of the restaurant with multiple pairs of eyes watching them.

" Prepare yourself Ms Lance."

Coming to a stop Laurel glances over her shoulder to find the leader looking back towards her with an expressionless look across his face.

" You may not like what you see."

Nodding her head slightly turning her head back forward completely ignoring the absolute look of shock across Thea's face keeping her grip on the young woman's arm firm slowly Laurel leads her through the entrance passing by the waiting waiter that he been in the corner with all eyes upon them until the entrance door closes quickly followed by clicks of the locks being reapplied.

Glancing back over her shoulder seeing the restaurant getting further and further into the distance as they near their parked car just as she sees them getting out of ear shot in a sudden move Thea tugs her arm away from Laurel to look in her direction with wide eyes.

" Are you crazy!? Do you realize what you've just done!?"

Sending a cold stare in Thea's direction only feeling her facial features hardening by the second Laurel takes a step forward towards the youngest Queen finding her standing her ground.

" I'm doing what i have to do to get Oliver back to us. If you don't like it then you can go to hell."


	5. Chapter 5

Putting her car into gear and slowly turning her key bringing the roaring engine to an complete halt filling the air with nothing but silence flipping off her headlights letting out a sigh looking over into the distance finding her destination just a short walking distance away letting out a sigh leaning her head back to rest against the back of her seat slowly Laurel closes her eyes as she allows herself to take a couple of long deep breaths.

Deep breathes knowing this was the moment. The moment of truth. An moment she has waited months for.

A meeting that hopefully would bring her another step forward into reuniting with her long lost love. A man that has invaded every one of her thoughts these past two days.

Days that were so long. Too long for her to take. Days she had sat alone in her apartment just staring at her whiteboard.

Just staring at every single photo across the board with a warning running through her mind. The last words spoken to her by the man that she hoped would be able to help her.

The warning to prepare herself. To prepare herself for the worst. A warning that gave off so many alarming bells in her mind.

Gave off too many questions. Questions like what the true meaning of the warning was. What did he truly expect to find?

Questions that she has been asking herself throughout the hours. What would she find on that island? What kind of state would she find Oliver in?

Would she find him like how she remembered? Would she find him on the verge of death just barely able to keep himself alive?

What about his mental state? Would he be alright or would he have this haunting look in his eyes? Eyes she could always lose herself in.

Eyes that she could always read like the back of her hand. Eyes that she now is terrified to see. Terrified to see what she would see reflecting from them.

But a fear that she has pushed aside. Pushed aside with only one thought crushing all the rest. He was still Oliver.

He was still the man that she loves. He was still the man that as god as her witness she would spend the rest of her life with.

A life that was there for the taking causing her to reach into her pocket to gently grasp a small picture from within before she retracts her hand and opens her eyes up to stare down towards the photograph.

The very last photograph that they had taken together. One of their very last adventures. An adventure that she can remember like it was yesterday that still brings a smile to her face.

The day that they had visited France all because of a simple joke. A small joke by her that she wanted to try a real french dish.

A harmless joke that before she knew it she was being pushed onto The Queen's private jet only to arrive just a short time later inside of a fancy restaurant in the heart of France just in time for dinner.

A memory that makes her lips tug upward as her thumb traces his smiling face looking up towards the camera before with a deep breathe she exits out of the car and slowly makes her way towards the restaurant.

A restaurant that she could swear they were expecting her. Expecting her from all of the lights still on. Expect her from how just as she gets halfway there a man comes outside of the entrance holding open the door for her waiving her to enter.

Something that she was not expecting at all. Something that makes her cautious move forward until she enters inside only to glance over her shoulder to find the entrance door shutting behind her.

An action that makes her heart skip a beat for a split second before she shakes the feeling away masking her emotions perfectly while she tucks the picture back into her jacket pocket.

A jacket that has been her most prized possession for years. The very first gift she had ever been given by her boyfriend.

An black leather jacket that was made to fit her frame perfectly. An custom made jacket made only for her.

Just another thing she would grow to even love him more for. After all it's not everyday that you get asked to the prom in the way of a floating blimp.

Quickly shaking these thoughts away to remain focused at the task at hand slowly making her way through the restaurant towards the back where she finds the small group once again seated at the far end of the room seeing all of their eyes coming to focus in on her without any hesitation Laurel cautiously makes her way over as she sees a smile come across the boss's face.

A smile that would disturb anyone else. But not her. Not on this day. Not on a day where she was so close to having Oliver back.

" Welcome Ms Lance. We've been expecting you."

Sending the man a friendly smile as she sees the mysterious white haired woman that she had seen watching her cautiously from the shadows a couple of days ago making her way over without turning her eyes away from the approaching woman slowly Laurel watches her come to a stop a few feet away from her.

" Ahh Ms Lance, I would like to introduce you to the woman that i've assigned to help you complete this task.

May i introduce you to Miss China White."

Unable to contain her shock from a name that she has heard once or twice escape her father's lips on a few unsolved police causes instantly Laurel's eyes go briefly wide for a brief second that doesn't go unnoticed by White as a flicker of a grin comes across the assassin's face.

" I take it you've heard of my work then?"

Seeing the young woman in front of her nodding her head despite her body betraying her emotionless face showing a small ounce of fear reaching out slowly White waives her hand over to an empty seat.

" Come sit Ms Lance. There are some things that we will need to go over first before we depart."

Looking eyes with the white haired woman seeing no ounce of deception radiating with them nodding her head slightly slowly Laurel takes the offered seat before she watches cautious White reach into her jacket only to pull out an yellow envelope.

An envelope that once it is presented to her without any hesitation she takes it from the white haired woman before just as she is about to open the envelope a hand gently resting down on her shoulder causes her to look up find White staring down towards her with a blank look across her face.

" Before you open that envelope know this. You may not like what you see."

Suppressing the fear she is feeling from seeing the serious look in the woman's eyes before her nodding her head slightly returning her gaze back down to the envelope very gently Laurel removes the contents of the envelope.

Contents that she finds to be a small stack of photographs. Photographs that she slowly goes on through finding them to be almost identical to the very ones on her whiteboard.

Only these ones were different. These ones were much closer showing that she was right. The small speck from the overhead view was indeed an island.

An island that gets closer with every single photograph taken. An island that looked massive. Something that she couldn't believe.

Couldn't believe an island of this size was truly undiscovered yet by anyone. Not it being of this size.

Glancing over her shoulder finding White looking down towards her with the same emotionless look putting it to the backburner of her mind Laurel looks back down towards the photographs.

" Is it possible that the survivors of The Queen's Gambit washed up here on these shores?"

Without even bothering to look up Laurel watches White shake her head slightly out of the corner of her eye.

" Possibly but highly unlikely."

Nodding her head in acceptance despite the lump in her throat of the possibility that Oliver could truly have been lost out at sea reaching out to flip to the next photograph suddenly Laurel comes to a drastic halt when she feels her arm being gently grabbed causing her to look up towards White with confusion.

" Before you continue you must know this. You were correct in your assumption Ms Lance. Oliver Queen is still alive and on that island that is known to be called as Lian Yu."

Unable to contain her lips from curling upward and tears of happiness to trickle down her cheeks after a few seconds the happiness radiating from her eyes vanishes into nothing but confusion.

" Still alive? What do you mean? How do you know that he is even there?"

Gently releasing a hold of her arm with a nod White watches Laurel snap her attention back towards the photographs in her hands before she hears a gasp escape the young woman's lips.

A gasp from seeing the very same photographs that she had received a short time ago. Photographs that told a story.

Told of nothing but pain. Told of something sinister taking place.

Unable to keep the tears from trickling down her cheeks with her hands shaking one by one Laurel flips through the photographs.

Photographs that showed an overhead view of some kind of large boat. A massive boat. A boat that looked to be housing prisoners.

Prisoners that could be seen being lead on board. Some in chains while others in cuffs. Prisoners that looked so beaten. So malturnished.

The ones that were lucky that is. Others were shown lying in piles clearly dead. But the one photograph that truly catches her undivided attention is the one she is currently on.

A familiar form. A form of a young man being lead inside by a group of guards. A young man with bruises all across his face.

Bruises all across his naked chest. A chest that looked so scarred from many beatings that have taken place.

A form she wouldn't be able to recognize from behind just by how skinny the man looks. But she would recognize that face anywhere.

A face her thumb reaches up to gently trace. The face of her boyfriend. The face of Oliver Queen that looked as though he had just suffered a recent beating.

Very swollen black eyes that looked like he was barely able to keep them open. His body being supported on both sides while his feet are noticeably dragging up the ramp way.

Tears that she continues to ignore before within a flash her facial features hardening and she furiously wipes away her tears.

Wipes away before she looks up towards White with a look of pure determination across her face.

" When do we leave?"

Unable to keep her face from breaking character in the form of her lips curling upward from seeing the pure look of determination across the young woman's features turning slightly on her heels slowly White takes a few steps away.

"Immediately."

* * *

Shielding her eyes quickly from a flashing bright light that erupts through the sky after a couple of seconds seeing the darkness once again taking over retracting her hands lowering them down to her sides opening her eyes instantly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _No! Not this! Not again!_

A place that she has often visited numerous times in her dreams. The place her nightmare truly began only to visit her each and every single night.

The docks. The Starling City docks. A place she can't help but stare out at in total anger. Anger that was threatening to boil over to the surface.

The place her dreams would often take her despite her wishes. A place that this time seemed so different.

Seemed so quiet. Too quiet. Silence that makes her look all over her surroundings finding herself all alone.

All alone standing on the docks. Alone where usually memory projections of that painful day would often be found.

But not this time. This time she was alone. This time she can't help but look towards the horizon as her hands automatically reach up to tuck into her jacket pockets only to find them not there.

A scene that makes her look down only to have her eyes widen once again when she finds herself wearing the exact outfit from that given day.

Her short red hoodie. Her tight jeans with rips near the kneecaps. Hell even the same earrings that she had worn on that day were on her.

An outfit that makes her shake her head slightly as she rubs her eyes with her fingers before the sound of a horn off in the distance causes her to snap her head up to look to the horizon.

Look to the horizon to find a familiar looking boat making its way towards her. A boat that she can't help but to smile at as she watches her vision get blurry with unshed tears before her legs automatically start to make her way towards the end of the dock.

Make her way forward only to come to a stop after a couple of feet when she finds the end of the dock getting further and further away.

Getting further and further away despite how many steps she takes. Despite how fast she starts to pick up the pace as she sees the boat getting closer and closer.

So close until suddenly she is taken off her feet when a loud explosion echoes from the distance causing her to land on her back hard with a thud.

An explosion followed by another that causes her to snap up to a sitting position only to have her eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees The Queen Gambit slowly start to sink.

" Oliver!?"

Snapping up to her feet racing across the docks that have no allowed her the ability to do so with every passing second she watches the boat sink further and further into the water just as she is about to near the very end of the docks unable to contain it Laurel watches in horror as the last bit of The Queen's Gambit sinks into the water causing her to drop down to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

" Oliver!?"

* * *

Snapping upright finding herself staring into the darkness feeling her heart racing into her chest ignoring the tears that are trickling down her face leaning her head back to rest up against the back of her seat closing her eyes slowly Laurel takes a couple of long deep breaths.

" Ms Lance?"

Opening her eyes to look to her side as she finds White looking over towards her from the end of the aisle with a look of concern across her face forcing a smile across her face reaching up Laurel wipes away the tears from her face.

" Are you alright?"

Nodding her head slightly wiping away the remain of the tears hearing the sound of someone sitting in the seat next to her turning her head slightly Laurel finds White sitting next to her staring straight ahead.

" Love is a wonderful thing Ms Lance but also can be very fragile."

Seeing a look of confusion across the young woman's face by her side without looking her way White leans her head back to rest against the back of her seat.

" I have never truly felt what love feels like. I've seen others in love. That i have no doubt. It can be a weakness but to others it can be their biggest strength."

Pondering what she has just heard after a couple of seconds Laurel turns her attention back forward.

" What do you think? Is it my greatest weakness or strength?"

Feeling her lips curling upward for a split second White takes a quick glance over towards Laurel.

" As i've stated it can be our greatest strength. You've gone great lengths to ensure that you have the man that you love back.

Such lengths that many others would not have done. For that i commend and respect you a great deal for but i do have a request of you."

Seeing the sign to continue with a wave of her hand and a slight nod coming from Laurel slowly White turns her head until she is staring directly at her.

" When we arrive you are to follow my instructions to the letter. Your heart will plead with you at times to do the exact opposite but if you truly want to leave Lian Yu alive along with your soulmate then you will have to listen to me. Even if at times you don't want to. Understood?"

Pondering the request for a couple of seconds with a slight bit of hesitation Laurel nods her head only to see one being returned out of the corner of her eye.

" What are you not telling me?"

Seeing White turning her attention back towards her with a blank look across her face from the corner of her eye turning in her seat Laurel locks eyes with her.

" If i'm to go with your word then i need to know what we're going to be dealing with out there."

Feeling her lips curling upward turning her head back forward to stare straight ahead after a few seconds White glances back over towards Laurel finding her eyes locked on her face.

" That is a difficult question to answer at this time. Just know this Ms Lance. You may think otherwise but there are men and women that are even worse than me and my men. What you are about to witness is just a mere example of what is truly lurking in the shadows."

Turning away to look back forward suddenly as she sees movement out of the corner of her eye turning her head slightly Laurel watches White slowly make her way out of the aisle.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching her coming to a halt White glances over her shoulder back towards Laurel.

" Try to get some rest. We'll be arriving to exchange vehicles shortly."

Seeing a look of confusion coming across her face turning her head back forward to hide her smile slowly White continues to make her way out of the aisle.

" Changing vehicles?"

Coming to the end of the aisle glancing over her shoulder to give Laurel a nod White turns her head back forward.

" From our intel it would be most unwise for us to simply fly to the island. We will be landing shortly to board a boat. Remember this. Silence is always your friend."

Without having a chance to respond as she watches White disappear out of eyesight leaning back in her seat letting out a sigh reaching up Laurel rubs her eyes before she turns her attention to look out her window.


	6. Chapter 6

Wave after wave crashing up against a hard surface. Gusting winds blowing through the air. An wide open ocean for all eyes to see.

A peaceful scene. A scene many could get easily lost in. As for another? Another was admiring what was in front of her.

No instead she was staring off into the distance. Staring off with a look of pure determination across her face.

Determination as though she was trying to will the boat that she finds herself on to move faster through these waters.

Move faster to where she can see a speck in the distance. A small speck that she instantly knew what it was.

It wasn't just a mere speck. No it was an obstacle. One of the only remaining obstacles in front of her until she reached her goal.

Until she would have the owner of her heart safely tucked away in her arms. Tucked away from the horrors of the island before her.

An island that she watches slowly get closer and closer with every passing second as she stands at the very edge of the boat with her eyes never leaving her target for a single second.

A position another can't help but to look towards the brunette in front of her in a new light. An look that is quickly masked before she makes her way over to stand by her side gazing out to the approaching island.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye glancing away from the island for a split second to look over towards her side as she finds White coming to a stop by her side with what she swears to be a flicker of a smile across her face returning the smile briefly Laurel returns her attention back forward before her gaze falls downward when she feels something hard being pressed into her chest.

" Put this on."

Recognizing the object instantly to be some kind of body armor suppressing her eyes from going wide taking a long deep breathe nodding her head slightly slowly wiggling out of her jacket only to rest it down on the edge nearby releasing a calming breathe gently she presses the armor to her chest and reaches around to her back looking for some sort of straps.

Keeping her eyes locked on the young woman before her seeing a look of determination across her face despite the nervousness and slight fear radiating from her body if her slightly shaking hands were any indication taking pity on the girl moving behind her reaching out gently White takes the straps away from her hands and starts adjust the body armor properly around Laurel's frame.

" For what it's worth, I admire your courage. None would ever go to the lengths you have to ensure your loved one is back in safe hands."

Feeling the assassin's hands leaving her back causing her to feel as though she added a couple of pounds by the added weight of the armor taking a deep breathe reaching out Laurel grabs a hold of her jacket from the edge and reapplies it as her eyes look back up towards the approaching island.

" I would do anything for him."

" Even kill?"

Zipping up her jacket completely hiding the body armor underneath glancing over her shoulder finding White staring off into the distance turning her head back forward with a slight nod Laurel turns her attention back over towards the approaching island not catching the assassin's lips from curling up into a pleased smile for a split second.

" I hope you are right. You're gonna have to go through hell. Worst than any nightmare you've ever dreamed. Believe in yourself and i promise you that you will be left standing when all of this is over."

Taking her eyes away from the ocean to look back in Laurel's direction after a couple of seconds just staring at the thoughtful expression across the young woman's face a flicker of a smile comes across White's face when she sees a slight nod come from the young woman.

A nod she can't help but return before she reaches down to unlatch an firearm attached firmly on her belt and reaches around to gently place the firearm within Laurel's grasp.

Feeling something way too familiar being placed within her hand looking down as she finds an handgun on her hand slowly Laurel glances over her shoulder towards White with a questionable look across her face.

" Keep this with you at all times."

Nodding her head turning her attention back down towards the firearm in her hand finding it to be some kind of handgun as though her instincts are taking over reaching down Laurel releases a hold of the clip to check it properly finding it to be fully loaded before she snaps the clip back into place with a thud.

Impressed with what she sees as she watches Laurel continue to look over the handgun in her hand first starting with the clip then towards the barrel feeling her lips curling up White nods her head.

" Impressive Ms Lance. Not too many would think to do so."

Pulling back on the barrel making sure to put the safety lock on reaching back Laurel tucks the handgun away in the back waistband of her jeans making sure to cover the concealed firearm with her jacket before she takes a quick glance over towards White.

" I guess you could say it's good to have a cop in the family."

Receiving a nod only to return it slowly Laurel turns her head back forward only to let out a silent chuckle as a wave of memories come flooding into her mind.

" I can still remember the first time, I ever held a gun. My father insisted that my sister and I learn how to use one.

Especially me when i told him that i wanted to become a lawyer. I'll admit at first, I was stubborn. I didn't believe in them.

A piece of me still doesn't. It was only when Oliver agreed to go with me to the gun range to learn how to shoot."

Letting out a chuckle unable to keep the smile from coming across her face shaking her head slowly Laurel glances over her shoulder back towards White.

" I still remember it like it was yesterday. Each of us were given a rifle to shoot at these targets at long range.

We were having a little contest. Oliver's idea. Anyways we took our shots at the same time but neither of us realized the kick back on the rifles that we were holding.

We were both launched so far back onto our asses that i can still feel the sting in my shoulder from that day."

Smiling slightly at the young woman taking a few steps forward to stand by her side looking out into the distance towards the approaching island finding it getting closer by the second reaching down towards her belt once again in a sudden motion White snatches a concealed knife hidden away in her armor before she presents it in front of Laurel earning an raised eyebrow.

An reaction that only makes her grin as she gently traces the end of the blade.

" Keep this with you at all times. Remember this. Silence is always your friend."

Nodding her head reaching out gently Laurel takes the knife out of White's grasp and tucks it into her pocket before she looks back forward.

" Thank you."

" You don't have to thank me…."

" Yes, I do."

Glancing over towards the young woman's face finding an determined look coming across her face that only deepens by the second feeling her own lips curling upward White turns her gaze back forward towards the approaching island.

" If you believe so strongly about it you can thank me once it's all over and you have your soulmate in your arms."

Taking one final glance back towards Laurel finding a flicker of a smile coming across her face without any hesitation turning on her heels after taking a couple of steps away White comes to an halt as she feels a pair of eyes watching her retreating back.

" If you need to pray do so now. We should be arriving in enemy waters shortly."

Without having a chance to react as she watches White disappear over towards the other end of the boat until she can't see her any longer turning her head back forward finding the island just a short swim away closing her eyes slowly taking a long deep breathe Laurel opens her eyes as a determined look comes across her face.

A look of determination that only deepens by the second as she watches the boat getting closer and closer towards the sandy shores in front of her.

Shores that after what felt like hours but in reality only to be a matter of minutes she watches the boat come colliding against causing the boat to rock slightly.

To rock before the sound of footsteps coming from behind her echoes through the silent air. Footsteps that she only hears getting closer before she watches a couple of men that she had been introduced to once that they had set sail disembark off from the boat onto the shores.

A scene that she can only watch in silence as she sees White coming to a stop next to her side out of the corner of her eye.

Watch in silence as a simple promise echoes through her mind. The promise that she had made once she had boarded that jet.

A promise that she has immediately starts to hated herself for. Hate herself for even agreeing to this. Agreeing to only be a follower in this.

To follow every order given to her by the white haired woman by her side even though every fiber in her being was pleading with her to race forward through the treelines.

Race through the treelines that she can see White's men now entering into now. Race through screaming out Oliver's name.

But she knew she couldn't. She knew in the back of her mind it would be unwise. Unwise to cross this woman.

Be unwise to even think to race off ahead on her own. Instead she would put her faith in this woman. Put her faith in who she considered to be the deadliest assassin in the world.

If the stories that she heard about this woman were correct. Stories that told of so much bloodshed. Told of a woman fitting her description taking on overwhelming numbers alone coming out on top.

Stories that she could see at least were somewhat true if the sword across the assassin's back was any indication.

A sword that shines brightly. A sword that looks so flawless. Looks well taken care of. Looks deadly.

Feeling an hand gently resting down on her shoulder snapping out of her shock glancing to her side as she sees White nod her head towards the treeline following her sight seeing one of her men waving them over releasing a breathe without any hesitation slowly Laurel emerges off from the boat followed closely behind by White.

Emerges off to land down on the sandy shores as she sees White doing the same next to her side before she watches the white haired assassin taking the lead heading straight towards the treelines.

Treelines that looked as though they could go for miles. Looked so large to her just adding fuel to the fire burning deep within her thinking there was no way this island couldn't have been seen.

Couldn't still be undiscovered. Questions that she would just have to put on the backburner for now as she had bigger fish to fry.

Fish that she was sure these men and woman in front of her would be more than willing to help her with. Even if she was reluctant to pull the trigger herself.

Coming to a stop next to the treelines finding the outline of China White making her way through the shadows being provided to her reaching into her pocket to grasp a hold of the object within retracting her hand slowly Laurel unfolds the photograph in her hand before with a deep breath she slowly follows after White making sure to mirror her movements to the best of her abilities.

 _Just hold on Ollie. I'm coming._


	7. Chapter 7

Keeping her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings looking for even the slightest thing out of place making sure to keep up perfectly step by step with the woman in front of her that continues to guide her through their surroundings reaching out gently Laurel brushes away a branch that had been in her path.

Followed by another then another as she silently walks through the shadows. Walks through this large forest scenery with so many things on her mind.

Things that were making her angry. Things that were bringing a great amount of confusion. And the one question that keeps repeating through her mind is how?

How could anyone miss this? Miss seeing this island? From what she could tell it must be massive. Over hundreds and hundreds of yards that spread for miles. Especially since she has been traveling across its terrains for what must have been hours with the end nowhere in sight.

Traveling across this massive landscape seeing so many things. Seeing the terrain change so much with every mile she travels. Mountains as far as she could see towering off in the distance.

Rivers after rivers flowing downstream. Streams that she and her companions couldn't help but follow hoping to discover their enemy's main camp not too far away from them.

Streams that after a short while made them come to an halt with a discovery. A man made discovery resting on top of a mountain side. What looked to be a grave.

A simple design. A mountain of rocks with a wooden post sticking out right in front. A post with some deep carvings through it that looked to of been made by some kind of stone leaving only a name.

The name of the late Robert Queen. Her boyfriend's father. A man that she now knew had been truly lost.

A name that caused her to come to a stop as her companions slowly started to trek forward passing by the grave without passing a second glance. Come to a stop when a simple image invaded her mind.

The image of a distressed Oliver Queen slowly covering the remains of his father with these rocks. Burying him under this mountain of rocks with tears streaming down his cheeks as slowly his deceased father disappears underneath the pile leaving him truly all alone.

An image that for a split second had made tears form in her eyes just thinking about the pain that he had to go through at that given moment before she quickly blinked them away to catch up to her companions.

Catch up to where she finds herself now. Deep inside of some kind of forest terrain. A dark forest that is massive.

Numerous trees seen all around engulfing everything they touch in total darkness. A terrain that slowly as they travel across she finds surprises after surprises.

Surprises in the form of some old worn out traps. Traps that looked to have been made to trap small animals.

Traps that had been triggered once before. As for some others. Some others had been destroyed. Not by any sort of animal. No but by man.

Bullet casings littered on the ground. Noticeable holes through a few tree trunks showing where a bullet had struck once before.

Just things that showed they were getting closer. Getting closer as she follows after her companions through the unknown. Deep into unknown waters matching her guide's every step perfectly.

Doing as she does following everything to the letter. Keeping to the shadows as she does. Avoiding any sort of loose branch or object that could give away their location.

Things that she knew she had to do as her guide's words of wisdom come back to the forefront of her mind.

Remembering of the pictures that she had seen. Pictures that she had studied on their trip here. Pictures that revealed so much.

An unknown group of men and women controlled the island. From the way they dressed she figured most had some kind of military background.

A background that showed they would learn to know the terrain like the back of their hand. Learn when to spot even the slightest of things out of place.

Some others must have been some kind of medical personal back in the real world. Especially if they were to keep the prisoners they had rounded up alive.

A group that she knew are extremely dangerous. Not just by the guns that they were seen carrying. No but by what she has seen all around her. This island.

This secret island. This island that was been housed for something. Maybe terrorist activity? She couldn't be too sure.

What she did know was these people were not to be messed with. These people would kill her and her companions if they were discovered.

That is if they were lucky anyways. She had an idea of what was to happen if that wasn't the case. Being tortured like many others had already received.

Being violated in every way possible. Maybe possibly even enslavement. A fate that no one should ever have to suffer.

A fate that she would make sure would not happen. Not only to herself and her companions but to the man that she came here for.

A man that she can picture right now perfectly in her mind. Just not in the way that she wants. Picture him inside of a cold cell battered and bloodied after another round of torture.

Picture him lying face first on the ground with fresh wounds opening up all across his battered body. An image that makes her pick up her pace slightly with every passing second it invades her mind before instantly she is brought back first down to the ground with a hand covering her mouth.

Staring wide eyed up at the white haired woman just as she is about to open her mouth instantly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers when she hears the faintest of a voice coming from the distance.

A voice she can hear getting closer and closer by the second followed by another. Locking eyes with White with a nod Laurel feels her hand leaving her mouth before slowly she sits up and follows quietly after her behind a nearby bush only to peak through the branches.

Peak through to look in the direction she hears the voices coming from until she spots them. Two men.

One heavily armed with some kind of automatic rifle strapped across his shoulder laughing while his companion is seen smiling digging out a box of cigarettes from his pocket.

Men that she sees coming to a stop not too far away to take a small smoke break before for a split second she glances away to look to her side only to have a look of confusion come across her face when she sees White nowhere in sight.

In fact she couldn't see any of her other companions anywhere in sight. Something that makes her let out a silent breath trying to suppress the small ounce of fear building inside before she turns her head back forward to look back towards the men only for her eyes to go wide.

Laughing at his companion's joke lighting up his own cigarette rearing back as he puffs out a cloud of smoke into the air before he has a chance to react instantly the man's world goes black when he feels a sharp object piercing straight through his back and through his chest.

Quickly throwing away his cigarette rearing back to grab a hold of his own firearm without having a chance to react the man's world goes black when he watches in a swift motion a white haired woman retract her sword from his partner's back before the end of blade comes soaring in his direction.

Covering her mouth in total shock hearing the sound of the two men's bodies landing down onto the ground with thuds as noticable puddles of blood starts to form underneath each of their bodies turning her gaze away from one of the deceased's faces that looks her way in total horror looking up Laurel can't help but watch in total shock as she sees White kneeling down next to one of the men only to clean off her end of her sword sword on one of the deceased's shirts.

Feeling as though she is being watched bringing her motion to a sudden halt glancing over her shoulder finding her client staring at her in total shock suppressing the urge to smile in her direction rising up to her feet slowly White makes her way over towards Laurel until she is towering over her.

" Ms Lance? Are you alright?"

Receiving nothing but a nod in response returning the nod reaching out White extends her free hand down towards Laurel causing her to snap out of her shock and take the outstretched hand before she pulls her up to her feet.

Seeing the young woman's eyes trained over her shoulder following her gaze finding her looking at the deceased guards probably a patrol unit from what she guessed slowly White turns her gaze back towards Laurel finding the young woman's eyes returning to her.

" I'm sorry. It's just….I've never seen a real dead body before."

Nodding her head in understanding tucking her sword away back to its rightful place reaching out gently White lays a hand down on Laurel's shoulder.

" It's a lot different than what you see in the movies isn't it?"

Receiving a nod giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze retracting her hand turning on her heels slowly White makes her way back through the forest before she comes to a stop after taking a couple of steps to glance back over her shoulder at Laurel finding her eyes trained on the two dead bodies.

" Let's go find your soulmate shall we? My men will take care of disposing the bodies."

Snapping her eyes up finding White slowly moving through the treeline glancing back down towards the dead bodies finding a couple of the white haired assassin's men coming out of their hiding places approaching the dead bodies taking a long deep breathe turning her gaze back forward Laurel makes her way over towards the treeline.

* * *

Hearing the sound of voices in the distance quietly brushing the bush branches in front of her to the side to take a closer look at their surroundings just ahead finding some kind of outline of a camp not too far away without taking her eyes away slowly Laurel kneels down by White's side studying everything that she sees in front of her.

Studying the lay of the land so to speak. Just like she knew her companions were doing right now. An known terrain just in front of them.

Three tents spread out across the terrain from what she could see. One very large off in the distance that she figured to be the man in charge whenever he made an appearance.

An appearance she wanted to happen right now just so that one of the questions in the back of her mind could finally be answered.

Groups of men walking around each wielding some sort of automatic weapon. Some that looked to be just resting in the camps.

Others looked to be some kind of patrols groups that are looking out for any sort of sign of danger while some others looked to be just heading out to start their assigned patrol around the island.

But right now that wasn't important. What was important is what catches her eye out in the distance. A large boat. A boat that she had seen a few pictures of once already.

A massive boat with its boarding ramp unleashed resting down on the sandy shores in the distance. From what she guessed must have been stolen from the navy if the size of the thing was any indication.

Maybe it was even a war ship? One of the remaining obstacles in her path. Just like this camp in front of her.

This massive camp that she knew they would have to pass through in order to get to this boat. But that didn't matter to her.

She was close. She was so close to having him back. Just another mile or so to be exact. Thoughts that make her as though her body has a mind of its own slowly start to rise up only to feel herself being forced back down causing her to snap her head to look towards her companion with an intense glare.

" No Ms Lance. We must not be seen."

Without so much as turning her head away from the scene before her as she watches a couple of men disappear into the treeline just behind one of the man made tents slowly White glances over towards Laurel finding her facial features not wavering even in the slightest.

" We cannot charge forward into battle. Even if your heart wants too. We must wait for the right time to strike."

" But Oliver…."

" Yes your soulmate is inside of that boat but you need to focus. If we were to charge now we would quickly be overwhelmed. Despite the skills of myself along with my men their numbers are too great.

Once we would be disposed of they would take you as a prisoner and i don't think that i have to tell you what they would do to a pretty brunette like yourself no do i?"

Seeing her message has been received loud and clear in the form of the young woman's eyes leaving her own to look down reaching out gently White lays her hand down on her shoulder.

" Have patience Ms Lance. Once nightfall has come we will emerge inside and find your soulmate."

Nodding her head slightly snapping her attention back forward as she looks at the massive boat in the distance unknown to her knowledge an intense glare forms across Laurel's face as her hands clutch into tight fists causing her nails to dig deep into her palms.


	8. Chapter 8

_In case you get lonely while out at sea._

God she has started to hate that phrase. A phrase that has continued to haunt her thoughts. Continued to haunt her dreams every single night.

A simple phrase to some but to her it meant everything. Meant so much more to her. A phrase that truly described how she has felt for so long.

Felt so alone. Felt so lonely since he had set sail. Felt since the moment she had received that dreadful call.

A call after so long has lead her here. Lead her to stare off unwavering at the massive boat in the distance.

A truly impressive vessel. Some kind of war ship if she had to make an educational guest. But it wasn't just a war ship.

No it was something else. No it was a prison. A boat that was housing prisoners. How many prisoners she did not know.

But she knew of one. One man that she was so scared to see again. Scared to see what these monsters have done to him.

A thought that has stuck with her throughout the hours as she has stared quietly from her hiding spot at the massive vessel not making a single sound.

Not making even the slightest of movement as though she was a statue. Thoughts that would make her eyes shine every now and then with unshed tears just waiting to fall.

Tears that she would not allow to fall as quickly as they would come they would cease to exist as nothing but what could be described as immense fury and anger would suddenly engulf her eyes.

Fury that would stop any in their tracks. Anger that was promising to destroy anybody or anything that made even the slightest comment towards her.

Emotions that have only intensified through the hours as the sun set in the distance engulfing the area in total darkness.

Engulfing one of the last obstacles into darkness only for a couple of overhead lights to lit up the camp in some spots as man after man settled down for the night leaving only a few left to watch over the others.

Men that she had watched disappear into the treelines. Men from what she could see out of the corner of her eye would not be returning if the hand gestures being directed by White towards them were any indication.

A simple hand gesture that she knew decided these men's fate instantly. Something that she knew should be bothering her.

But for some odd reason she wasn't bothered. Not even the slightest. These men were monsters. Plain and simple.

That was at least the excuse that she had made in her mind. If it was to falter she would deal with it later.

First she had her own mission to complete. A mission that suddenly starts when she feels a hand coming to rest gently down on her shoulder before minutes later she finds herself silently following after White along with a few of her men slowly through the treeline heading straight towards the vessel.

Heading through the camp site using the shadows as covers as her heart beats loudly in her chest. Loudly until it starts thumping loudly in her eardrums when the sound of silent snores are heard coming from a couple of tents set up outside.

A thumping that only gets louder as she silently approaches the boat just behind White as she sees out of the corner of her eye the men that White had assigned to come with them scatter into the darkness nearby.

Probably to ensure that nobody would follow after them inside as well as to keep a clear path of a hasty escape if needed.

A thumping that she could swear could be heard by her companion as she comes to a stop just ahead of her to pay her a glance.

A glance with what could be described to be a look of concern across the white haired assassin's face despite the blank expression she is trying to keep in tact causing her to put on a fake smile before she nods in understanding when in a swift motion White brings her finger to her lips and turns to continue up the ramp way.

Grazing the hidden firearm tucked away in the back of her jeans releasing a breath causing her heartbeat to slow up slightly following her example making her way up the ramp with only the slightest of creeks coming from the wooden platform giving her away slowly Laurel makes her way inside of the vessel and follows after White finding her trekking slowly forward with her eyes constantly glancing around their surroundings.

Surroundings that were very dark. Almost pitch black hallways with only a couple of overhead lights blazing a small light through the darkness.

Lights that revealed a couple of corners to go down in the distance along with what she could tell to be some stairs leading to a lower deck.

Surroundings that she can't help but study before she comes to an halt when she feels a outstretched arm blocking her path.

An arm that makes her come to an halt to look at her companion finding her looking straight forward with an unreadable expression across her face.

" From what we've gathered earlier your soulmate is being held in the lower deck of the ship. We must proceed with extreme caution. I fear there may be some resistance going forward."

Nodding her head in understanding just as she moves forward suddenly Laurel comes to an halt once again to send an glare in White's direction when she feels the assassin's arm once again blocking her path.

" Your gun Miss Lance."

Unable to keep the look of confusion from coming across her face reaching back to retrieve her firearm only to find White opening up her hand gently Laurel places the gun in the assassin's hand before her eyes widen slightly and a look of realization comes to her face when she sees White retrieving some kind of silencer from her jacket and apply it to the gun.

Twisting the silencer firmly making sure to secure it properly reaching out White extends the gun back out to Laurel.

" Remember silence is out ally."

Nodding her head reaching out gently Laurel retrieves the firearm out of White's hand earning a nod in response before without having any chance to react she watches the assassin move slowly forward until a glimpse of her is seen from the darkness.

Snapping out of her shock making her way silently through the darkness catching up to the assassin almost instantly as she watches them slowly coming closer to a pair of metal stairs leading downwards into the darkness feeling her heart beating loudly in her chest right as she sees White descending down into the darkness with no ounce of fear across her face coming to a stop at the opening to look down into the darkness seeing only the slightest shines of some of the steps taking a deep breathe with a look of complete determination coming across her face without any delay Laurel descends down into the darkness.

Darkness with every step she takes she can't help but feel her heartbeat picking up. Can't help from her heart from racing with one simple thought racing through her mind.

She was close. She was close to him. So close that she swore she could feel him. A feeling that only gets stronger with every step that she takes.

With every step she descends down until the feeling is overwhelming. So overwhelming that she can feel her eyes starting to get watery.

An action that she quickly gets rid off with a simple rub of her eyes knowing now was not the time. There would be time for this later. First she had to find him.

First they had to find him. Her and this woman. A woman that was still a mystery to her. A woman that she continues to follow after in the distance through the darkness.

A woman that she knew when all was set and done she would eternally be grateful to. A woman that after a couple of intense minutes of walking through the darkness and down another flight of stairs she watches come to a complete halt and raise up her hand causing her to come to an halt.

An action that causes a slightly confused look to come across her face before her eyes widen when she hears voices coming ahead.

Voices getting closer with every silent step that she takes before she is directed to kneel down that she obeys instantly.

Seeing her order being followed out of the corner of her eyes retracting her hand to bring it forward inside of her coat making sure to conceal herself in the shadows keeping her eyes glued forward as she watches a couple of men making their way forward from the other side of the dark hallway in a sudden move White retracts her hand only to rear back and send a knife soaring through the air that connects clean into one of the guard's foreheads sending his limp body down back first with a thud.

Unable to keep her eyes from widening as she watches the remaining guard snap his attention towards them without having an chance to react instantly Laurel watches a silver shine soar through the air only to land clean against the guard's throat causing a stream of blood to shoot through the air paining the nearby walls with blood.

Watching the man drop down to the ground shaking until he doesn't no more rising up to her feet with her eyes remaining forward making her way down the hallway with only the sound of her heels splashing against the puddle of blood forming underneath the guard's bodies just as she comes to another pair of stairs leading downwards suddenly as she hears the sound of footsteps echoing from the stairs below instantly White ducks away into the shadows just before the stairwell.

Trying her best to control her breathing from what she had just seen closing her eyes to take long deep breathes opening her eyes just as she retracts her free hand from her mouth instantly Laurel's eyes widen when she hears the sound of boots clanging against metal coming from the other side of the dark hallway.

Footsteps that hears getting closer until the form of an guard is seen briefly through the darkness ascending up from the stairwell.

Suppressing a yawn that is threatening to break free shaking his head only to reach up to rub his eyes as he retacts his hand and opens up his eyes to find a couple of his fellow guards laying motionless in a puddle of blood just as his eyes widen instantly the guard's world goes black when he feels a sharp object slicing clean across his throat.

Pushing the deceased guard down face forward with a thud looking across the hallway finding her companion glued to her spot with a flicker of a smile coming across her face reaching out White waives Laurel over before with a turn of her heels slowly she descends down into the darkness of the stairwell.

Snapping out of her shock rising shakily to her feet trying her best to mask her emotions despite her heart thundering into her chest slowly making her way forward across the hallway trying her best to not look down despite the urge to when she feels her boots splashing against what she knew to be these men's blood following after her companion down below right as she comes to the bottom step instantly Laurel comes to a stop when she finds a guard looking straight at her with wide terrified eyes as his mouth is covered from behind by White while a knife is held to his throat.

Terrified eyes that are pleading with her to do something. Anything to get him out of this situation. Terrified eyes that only makes a surge of anger run straight through her as she thinks of why she should even care.

They didn't care. They didn't care when her Oliver had looked at them with horror. Didn't care when they tortured him. Why should she care?

The same thought that makes her lean closer before in a cold tone that has never been heard coming from her lips is whispered out.

" Oliver Queen? Where is he?"

Staring at her companion then back down towards the man in her arms finding him looking on with absolute horror at Laurel whom she can see is noticeably clutching her firearm very tightly within her hand retracting her hand slightly from the guard's face feeling the man starting to shake slowly White brings the blade in her hand closer to his throat drawing blood causing her to feel him jump up slightly.

" La….last door….on the right."

Seeing nothing but honesty from his eyes despite the intense fear radiating from within them just as she turns her head back forward toward her companion instantly Laurel snaps her eyes back down to meet his own.

" Last question. Have you hurt him in any way?"

Instantly receiving her answer in the form of his eyes going as wide as saucers breaking off eye contact to look towards her companion with a slight nod Laurel turns her eyes back towards the guard seeing his eyes pleading with her.

Eyes she could not bare to look at any further as slowly she closes her eyes.

" Ple…."

Instantly as she hears the sound of the man being silence quickly followed by a thud taking a deep breathe opening her eyes to look down finding the guard laying face first with a puddle of blood forming underneath him turning her gaze back forward finding White staring at her with slight concern in her eyes with a nod stepping over the corpse slowly Laurel makes her way forward.

Makes her way forward with her eyes glued to the last door that she can see in the hallway. A metal door that is calling to her.

A door with every step she takes she can't help her body from shaking. From shaking with joy. From shaking of nerves.

So many things. So many emotions running through her until before she knows it she finds herself standing outside staring at the lock on the door.

A lock that she watches before she feels a keychain of keys being gently placed within her freehand. A clear sign that this was her task.

This was her mission. A mission she has dreamed about for so long. And now? Now the only thing that was stopping her was this door in front of her.

This door that would finally give her the one thing she truly desired in this world. Would give him back to her. Give her back his soulmate.

A door as though fate was on her side by the choice of key she used on her first try she hears the sound of the lock being undone before as her hand starts to shake taking a deep breathe slowly she opens up the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Hands shaking. Her skin feeling like it is on fire. So many emotions running through her entire body as slowly she watches the door creak open engulfing the dark room in the barelest of lights.

Heart pounding hard in her chest with every speck of the room she examines. Every speck until suddenly her heart beat stops.

Until everything around her goes completely silent. Until the firearm in her hand trickles out of her fingers landing down on the cold ground with a clang.

A form hidden within the darkness. A body of a man huddled away against a nearby wall with his back turned towards her.

A back that she could see as clear as day. Scars. So many scars. Ones that extended from his shoulders all the way down towards her lower back as though he had been whipped with the sharp end of an object.

Some very faded. Looked to be months old. Some others more recent. Even more so with dried up blood being seen across his pale skin.

Scars that make tears come free falling down her cheeks unknown to her knowledge as she stares at the man in silence.

Stares only to take a step forward with her eyes never leaving his form only to come to a stop when the sound of her boots clanging off the walls causes her to see him tense up.

An action that catches her to let out a silent gasp before she watches the man start to shake. Start to shake causing him to disappear further into the darkness.

Disappear further up against the wall cradling one of his legs close to his chest. An action that makes her raise an eyebrow slightly as her eyes shift down towards his other leg only for her hand to come up to her mouth in an attempt to suppress her scream when she sees the state his leg is in.

Twisted in a slightly awkward angle. Twisted with bruising still clearly being seen. Bruising underneath some poorly bandaged job while is ankle is in some kind of boot.

Closing her eyes in an failed attempt to control her tears from free falling to no prevail taking a couple of long deep breathes opening her eyes finding the man still shaking uncontrollably against the wall retracting her hand taking a deep breathe making sure to slowly make her way over causing the sound of her footsteps to echo off the walls with every step that she takes as she finds his body slowly but surely starting to shake even more while his hands come up to protect his face kneeling down next to the man reaching out with her hand shaking the entire time Laurel lays her hand down on the man's shoulder feeling him tensing at her touch.

" Please!? Please no more!"

Quickly retracting her hand as though it had been burned unable to keep her tears from intensifying from hearing how broken he sounds taking a deep breathe very gently Laurel returns her hand down on his shoulder once again.

" Ollie?"

Feeling his whole entire body tensing up as though they were off in their own little world slowly as she watches the man turn his head slightly away from the wall over towards her instantly Laurel lets out a gasp as her hand starts to shake.

His face. The face of the man that she loves. Battered and bruised. Two very swollen black eyes that were barely opening to look her way.

A cut across his right cheek that could be seen underneath a layer of a beard. A faded scar on the top of his forehead that goes into his hairline.

Eyes that she locks onto instantly finding his eyes suddenly starting to shine with unshed tears when a look of realization comes across them.

" Laurel?"

Letting out a watery chuckle ignoring the tears that continue to trickle down her cheeks closing the distance between them reaching out gently Laurel lifts him up slightly from the ground and brings him into her arms only to instantly feel his arms circle around her shaking uncontrollably as her shoulder starts to get wet.

" Shhh. I got you. I got you."

Feeling his body shaking against her own letting out silent sobs every few seconds holding him closer to her chest leaning down gently Laurel kisses the top of his head rocking him back and forth whispers soothing words into his ear.

But truth be told. It wasn't just for him. No it was for her as well. Soothing words she tried to believe herself in a desperate attempt to push down her anger.

To push down her rage for finding him in this state. Push down her rage that was pleading with her at this very moment to get revenge on these people.

To get revenge against each of these monsters that dared touch even a hair on his head. To punish all those that dared to even bring him here.

Bring him to this prison. This sick twisted placed where god's know what was going on. To torture him. To scar him. Possibly for life. Not only physically but mentally as well.

But he wasn't the only one. No there was others. Many others. Others she could see clearly now. See them just like her love had been.

Huddled up against a wall. Cowering in fear whenever a footstep was heard echoing off the walls. Footsteps of their tormentors.

Footsteps that she can hear now quietly approaching causing her to feel his body tensing up against her own before in a split second she snaps her head to look over her shoulder to find White standing by the open doorway with a blank look across her face.

" We have to leave. Now."

Nodding her head up in understanding bringing her gaze back to the man in her arms retracting her hands gently Laurel takes Oliver's head in her hands and raises up his head to look deep into his swollen eyes.

" I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Not now and not ever again. I promise."

Without giving him a chance to respond leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips to his own savoring every second of it before slowly she pulls back to see him opening his eyes with tears trickling down his bruised face.

Gently grazing his forehead with her own being as gentle as possible reaching out slowly Laurel throws his arm over her shoulders before as her eyes return to his own gently she wraps her arms around his waist in a firm hold.

" On three. One….two….three."

In a sudden move Laurel pulls herself up to her feet bringing Oliver up with her causing him to let out a whimper in protest that echoes through the empty room before very gently with her arms remaining firm around him slowly she leads him forward step by step towards the open doorway feeling most of his body weight being pressed against her.

Step by step until she leads him out of his cell and into the open hallway finding White waiting for them clutching her discarded firearm firmly within her hand while her eyes constantly glance around their surroundings.

An motion that she can't help but to do as well before she stops her motion to stare down one end of the hallway.

Doors. One after another. Doors that she knew held so many other prisoners. So many more that needed to be saved from these monsters.

So many men and women that have suffered at the hands of these creatures. So many doors that make her snap her head to look at White finding her eyes looking anywhere but at her.

" We have to help them."

Keeping her eyes surveying the hallway shaking her head slightly White brings her gaze back towards Laurel finding her staring at her in total shock.

" No time. We need to evacuate at once."

" No. We have to help them."

Seeing the sudden anger radiating from the young woman's eyes quickly closing the distance between them reaching out White lays a hand down on Laurel's shoulder.

" I'm sorry Ms Lance but that won't be possible. We don't have the man power or resources to ensure their escape. They have better chances this way."

Right as she opens her mouth to respond suddenly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees White turn on her heels and slowly make her way down the hallway.

Keeping her eyes glaring at the back of White's head until she can't see her any longer tightening her grip around Oliver's waist leading him forward in her direction as she sees them about to pass a door out of the corner of her eye coming to a sudden halt slowly Laurel turns her gaze over towards the door.

A door that was so much like Oliver's own. A door that she knew housed another prisoner. Another that was pleading with every god to take them away from this.

To spare them their pain. To save them from the next day of torture. From the next day of living with these monsters.

A thought that makes her eyes get watery as she stares at the door in complete silence before slowly she starts to shake her head.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Ignoring the tears that start to trickle down her cheeks hearing the faintest of groans coming from her side turning her gaze away from the door to look to her side finding Oliver staring down at the ground with his head bowed down taking a deep breathe keeping her hold firm slowly she leads him down the hallway into the darkness.

Darkness that they quickly disappear into known that from just behind them a figure emerges from just behind the corner staring at their retreating forms with interest.

A man whose one eye watches them retreat up the stairwell before as a sinister smile comes across his face from underneath his mask slowly he starts his pursuit.


	10. Chapter 10

Keeping her grip firm around his waist not allowing his added body weight that leans against her showing she was truly the only thing helping hold him upright steering him steadily over towards the next flight of stairs with only the sound of the metal of each step creaking under their weight giving away their location keeping her eyes forward constantly glancing around the darkness finding her protector a good distance away doing the same from the shadows just as she nears the top of the stairs suddenly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers when a familiar sound echoes through the hallways.

An alarm system. A blazing alarm that shoots through the area echoing off each and every single wall it touches.

An impossible alarm. An alarm that should not have been triggered. There was no cameras in sight. No guard that had been left alive.

Then how could this be? What went wrong? A question that shoots quickly into her mind as her heart starts to pound loudly in her chest.

Pound loudly until a thud coming from nearby causes her to snap out of her thoughts and snap her head back forward to watch a flash through the darkness.

Cursing under her breath at the blazing alarm that echoes throughout the hallway hearing the sound of footsteps quickly approaching in a sudden move rearing back White snatches her firearm from her belt before without any delay rearing back she sends a round through the air that lands clean against an guard that had been rounding the corner causing the bullet to land clean against his skull dropping his body down to the floor in a heap.

Keeping her aim steady taking a few steps forward finding another guard quickly rounding the corner without giving him a chance to react pulling back on the trigger White sends another round blazing through the air that lands clean against the guard's skull causing the man to fall down in a heap next to his fallen comrade before another quickly joins his deceased body a few seconds later.

Snapping out of her shock quickly following after White making sure to step over the dead bodies of the guards that look up towards her with those lifeless eyes that display a mixture of emotions from their last moments such as shock and fear hearing the sound of more footsteps quickly approaching followed by a shout in a sudden move Laurel pushes Oliver up against a nearby wall and covers his mouth with her free hand only to feel him lean his head down into her shoulder.

An motion that she can't help but copy as she hears the sound of silent pistol shots that she knew were coming from White's firearm before she jumps up in total shock when she hears a wave of gunfire echo through the hallway.

An endless wave of gunfire with every shot that is taken she can feel her boyfriend shaking within her arms. Something she so desperately wanted to do right at this very given moment before suddenly she lets out a small scream when the sound of an explosion echoes from the empty hallway.

Such a loud explosion that fills the hallway with smoke. Smoke that quickly makes its way over towards them that makes each of them shiver.

But it wasn't the smoke that was causing this reaction. No it was the silence. The deadly quiet silence that fills the air.

Silence that wasn't there a second ago. Silence that was so terrifying. So horrifying that neither dared to look up.

Look up until a hand comes down gently on Laurel's shoulder causing her to snap her head up while at the same time her free hand comes up to point a heavily shaking end of her firearm towards the darkness finding White looking over towards her with a maskless expression across her face.

" We have to go."

Seeing no reaction coming from the young woman in front of her retracting her hand reaching down slowly White pushes the end of the firearm away from her snapping Laurel out of her trace before without waiting for a response turning on her heels slowly she makes her way around the corner.

Following White's retracting back until she disappears around the corner letting out a breath hearing the sound of gasps of breath coming from her side looking down as she finds Oliver with his arms gripping her tightly while his face is hidden within her shoulder quickly tucking the firearm away reaching down gently Laurel tucks her hand down to grasp his cheek and slowly raises up his face.

Raise up his face only for her heart to break slowly at what she sees. A truly terrified face. A look as though he was a wounded animal.

This look of horror in her eyes that she knew would haunt her in her dreams. A look she so desperately wanted to take away.

Wanted to take away from him and make sure it never made an appearance again. A look that she knew would go away after they got off this island.

Got him away from this nightmare. But first they had to get away. They had to get off from this boat while they have the chance.

A chance that very slowly as though her body was reacting on instinct makes her lean her head forward before she captures his lips with her own.

The smallest of kisses that neither would ever know how much it meant to the other. A kiss that would make them feel safe.

Make this new found strength come blazing forward with a new sense of determination. A determination to rid themselves of this island.

The same look of determination that forms in Laurel's eyes as she stares deep into Oliver's own while her forehead comes to gently rest against his own.

" We can do this. We have to do this."

Hearing the faintest of whispers coming from around the corner feeling as though she was listening in to something very private blocking out their voices to keep her eyes forward as she hears the sound of yells coming from outside followed by explosions causing her to assume that her men were making a distraction for her and her companions to make an escape just as she takes another step forward suddenly White comes to a stop and glances over her shoulder when she hears a sound.

Feeling her boyfriend gently nodding his head against her own gently pecking him on the lips adjusting her grip to hold him steady by his waist slowly as she leads him back forward just as she is about to lead him around the corner suddenly as the sound of a loud screech echoes from behind them suddenly Laurel comes to a complete stop.

Comes to a complete stop to glance over her shoulder only to have her eyes go wide in shock at what she sees.

A man. Some kind of large man staring sinisterly at her. Staring at her from the other end of the hallway with the shine of the alarm giving him away.

This man that looks towards her with his face shielded by some kind of mask. This metal orange and black mask.

A mask that she could see was damaged slightly. Damaged slightly in one of the eye sockets. Damaged so much that in her mind it explained why she could only see one eye staring at her.

This one blue eye that stares at her with so much emotion. So much evil that she can't help but keep her eyes locked on it.

Locked into his gaze as very slowly he moves forward dragging some kind of large sword across the ground leaving a trail of sparks behind it.

A man that unknown to her knowledge makes her boyfriend shiver in her embrace as his eyes stare at the approaching figure with nothing but horror.

With nothing but terror. The same terror that had often come to his eyes whenever they were in the same room together.

Remaining rooted to her spot as she sees the mysterious man getting closer and closer instantly without having a chance to react Laurel feels her gaze being blocked away by a line of white hair before suddenly the sound of an explosion followed by another causes her to snap her head away.

Glancing around the corner finding her companions standing rooted to their spot staring down the hallway towards some kind of heavily guarded man that if the reports she had heard about were true coming towards them with lighting fast speed stepping in front of them rearing back White grabs a hold of her two remaining grenades from her belt and sends them soaring through the air at two nearby walls causing them room to fill up quickly with smoke.

Smoke that she watches with her hand grazing the end of her sword looking for even the slightest of movement.

Looking for even the slightest indication of his approaching figure only to watch seconds later the smoke clear seeing the pathway blocked off with the remains of the walls scattered across the hallway.

* * *

Trying her best to lower her heart beat down only to fail miserably as she continues to picture that glowing blue eye staring at her from the darkness quickly putting the image to the side in order to keep her focus on the gunshots that continue to get closer and closer with every step that she takes up towards the open doorway leading to the rampway keeping her grip firm around Oliver's waist right as she feels the open air hitting her in the face causing her long brunette hair to flow freely with the wind suddenly Laurel feels herself being pushed to the ground causing her to bring Oliver down with her by White.

An action that makes her snap her head up to glare at the assassin only to watch as she sends round after round blazing through the air that connects against an guard who had been pointing his automatic weapon up towards them.

A guard that quickly drops after a couple of rounds land clean into his chest sending his body down back first with a loud thud.

Hearing the sound of rushing footsteps making their way over from the east snapping her head to the side finding a couple of guards quickly racing over reaching back White grabs a hold of Laurel's coat and brings her up to eye level.

" Go! Get to the boat! I'll cover you."

Feeling her coat being released without having a chance to react instantly Laurel watches White snap her head back forward and unleash another round from her firearm sending a round blazing through the air that lands clean against an incoming guard.

Followed by another that lands in a heap next to his fallen comrade before the sound of a gun clip clanging against the dock followed quickly by a snap of another clip being snapped into place snaps her out of her trance to find White in a shooting position aiming towards their sides.

" Now Ms Lance."

Quickly nodding her head in understanding reaching down to tuck her arms underneath Oliver's own earning a groan coming from him gently raising him up allowing him to use her as a crutch very slowly Laurel leads him down the ramp way trying her best to block out the zooming sounds of rounds leaving White's firearm only to land clean against some of their incoming company before without any hesitation slowly she leads him over towards the treeline ignoring the explosions that echo in the background.


	11. Chapter 11

Without so much as letting the idea of giving up to grow like an virus in her mind blindly trekking through the dark forest keeping her arms firmly around her boyfriend's waist that she continues to feel him leaning even further and further into her side showing she was truly the only thing holding him upright brushing past a low hanging branch followed by another too slow to her liking Laurel leads Oliver through the darkness.

Darkness that she had been taught to believe was her ally. But now? Now she didn't know if that was the case at all. In fact it seemed to be taunting her.

Was it providing them cover from their pursiors? Yes it was. That was the only good thing she could put down in the pros column.

But then there was the cons. The cons of thinking someone was closing in on them with every single sound she hears around them.

Sounds of branches breaking. Leaves being brushed to the side. Even the sound of animals hiding in the shadows letting out the silentest of noises that would always make her heart beat pick up.

A heartbeat that was skyrocketing at this very given second with so much adrenaline. So much nervousness.

So much fear of what could happen if they were caught at this given moment. Something she would not allow to happen causing her to push herself to her very limit.

A limit even she didn't know she possessed. A limit that was slowly starting to show how far it would go by how tired her body feels.

Of how her arms feel so sore along with her back as she single handedly guides her injured boyfriend through unknown territory.

Unknown territory that makes a shred of doubt come flooding into her mind with every passing second. Doubt that they would escape from this place.

Doubt that goes quickly out of her mind when the sound of a wave of water splashing up against a surface causes a flicker of hope to surge through her entire body as she adjusts her hold around her boyfriend's waist despite her arms feeling like heavy duty pieces of lead before she follows the stream of water down river.

A stream that was so familiar. So familiar that she continues to walk down the stream finding herself having more and more hope enter her with every single piece of familiar scenery they pass on by.

Familaur mountains that she had passed on through towering over them. A familaur looking gravesight that was barely seeable.

Scenery that after what felt like days only to be mere hours in real life suddenly without having a chance to react Laurel feels herself falling down to her knees as she feels Oliver's body giving out at her side causing his body to come crashing down to the grass onto his knees with her arms barely holding him up.

" Ollie!? Come on! We need to go!"

Using strength she never thought she possessed lifting up his body with her muscles groaning in protest the whole way slowly rising up to her feet as she takes a couple of steps forward dragging Oliver along with her suddenly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers as a loud snap echoes through the air.

A snap that as though she was holding a wounded animal causes her grip around her boyfriend to loosen just enough for him to pull free and land down on the ground back first clutching his right foot as he screams out in pain.

Screams that tear her heart apart. Screams that were like another stab every second she hears him screaming out as her body reacts on its own to kneel down next to him.

Kneel down to take his hands within her own and gently brush them to the side only for her to feel his hands grabbing a tight hold of her wrists before ignoring his protests her hands go down to her target.

Go down his leg finding the bottom of his pant's leg heavily stained that instantly causes warning bells to go off in her mind before gently she moves his pant's leg up.

Slowly moves it up as though time was freezing at that very moment before her vision gets blurry as tears start to free flow down her cheeks. Tears of seeing so much damaged.

A truly disgusting sight. A black and blue ankle. An ankle that was slowly turning darker shades of blue with signs of it even starting to turn purple.

An very deep infection if she had to guess. But that wasn't the only damaged. No it looked different. Looked so out of place as though it had been broken numerous times.

Had been mammed and healed only for the process to repeat itself over and over again. Such a disgusting act.

Such an truly horror act for any human being to do to another. An act that makes her tears intensify unknown to her knowledge as her hands slowly roam down to hover over another piece.

A piece of a bone that is sticking out. A recent injury from what she could see. A recent injury that has caused a small trail of blood to trickle down his leg.

Something she had missed before. But never again. Never again would she allow this to happen. Never again would she allow him to be in any pain.

Pain she could see he was clearly in. Clearly see the agonizing pain he is in. Pain that she knew the only way to cure was escape.

But first this needed to be attended to and she knew how. A thought that makes her hands start to shake as she slowly locks eyes with him.

Locks eyes and watches so many emotions radiating from them that it would be easy to lose count. Watch as his pain riddled eyes shifted to an emotion that makes a surge of anger run straight through her.

The look of fear. Fear that she couldn't even imagine what was going on in his mind. Fear that he would be considered some kind of freak.

Be considered some kind of damaged goods. Thoughts that she would never allow to come forth. Would never allow someone to call the man that she loves anything like this.

Instead she would show him with a simple look. A look of nothing but love once their gazes meet once again before for the briefest of seconds when his eyes leave her own to look down towards his foot a look of understanding comes across his eyes.

A look that she can only return with a nod before with a shaky breathe she lowers her gaze down to his foot.

Back down to his gruesome injury. What she considered to be a fractured heel at best. But if she was to be honest she would expect the worst.

An injury that would take months to heal. Months that she would give him along with the rest of their life.

As though her body was reacting on instinct unknown to her knowledge without taking her eyes away from Oliver removing her jacket and placing it down to the side reaching down Laurel takes off her shirt leaving her in just a black bra before slowly she lowers her hands back down towards his ankle.

Taking a long deep breathe before losing her nerve in a sudden move closing the distance Laurel thrusts her hands down towards his foot and twists causing a sickening snap to echo through the forest as she hears Oliver letting out a scream of pain.

A scream that immediately makes her wrap her shirt around his ankle tying a very tight knot around his ankle causing his screams to get even louder as tears trickle down her cheeks before as she finishes her task moving to his side reaching down gently she picks his head up from the ground and cradles it into her chest as slowly she rocks them back and forth laying kisses into his hair every few second.

" Shh. It's gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay. I swear to you, I promise you that i won't let anyone ever do this to you again. We'll leave this island and go somewhere far away.

Just us. We'll do everything that we always talked about doing. We'll travel all across the world. Just the two of us but i need your help. Please Ollie. I need you."

Opening up his eyes finding a pair of watery green eyes pleading down towards him to listen to her words trying his best to ignore the pain by gritting his teeth slowly Oliver lifts his head up from Laurel's lap earning himself a kiss on the forehead before after a couple of seconds as he hears the sound of a coat zipping up making sure to put all of his weight down on his opposite foot slowly Oliver rises up from the ground feeling her arms immediately wrap around him before slowly he feels himself being lead forward once again through the darkness.

A darkness that he can't help but glance around randomly every few seconds just taking everything in. Taking in what he sees all around him.

Taking in what it felt like to be free. Free from his tormentors. A freedom that he has not felt for a long time.

Ever since his first few months here. Months that were like nothing he ever experienced before. Never experienced what it felt like to be on his own.

He always had someone. Had his parents there to bail him out of trouble. Always had Laurel there by his side whispering words of encouragement to him.

A woman that if he was being honest with him was the only reason why he was alive. A woman that was always on his mind.

Always on his mind whenever the pain became too much. Became so much she would disappear back into his mind reliving all of their greatest moments.

Moments he would remember forever. Remember the first time they met. Remember their first date that was described to him as nothing but perfect. Remember the first time he had ever kissed her.

Lips that he would dream about feeling as though he could still feel what her lips tasted like every single morning he woke.

But then there was others. What he considered to be his unfulfilled dreams that would haunt him before he would rest down.

Dreams of marrying his girl. His absolute dream girl. Dreams of doing everything he had ever discussed with her.

Dreams of traveling across the world with her taking everything in. Dreams of starting a family with her one day watching their children get into massive amounts of trouble like they had done on more than one occasion.

Dreams that would make him cry each and every single night. But dreams now that didn't look so far fetched.

Didn't look they weren't out of reach. All because of this angel. This angel that continues to lead him forward through his greatest nightmare.

A nightmare that seemed to be looking like it might come to an end with every passing second they get further and further away from his tormentors.

Tormentors that were nowhere to be found. Not around them. Not hiding in the shadows. No where that makes for the first time in a long time a seed of hope to plant itself inside of his mind.

Hope that is shared by the woman by his side as slowly but surely she leads him forward through the darkness as the sun could be seen slowly rising up in the horizon engulfing everything it touches with light.

Light that makes the woman by his side glance away for a single second from the sun's burning gaze before suddenly he feels himself being brought to a sudden halt when a sound coming directly behind them echoes through the air.

The sound of a branch breaking. A twig snapping followed by silent footsteps crunching a couple of leaves.

Sounds that before he knows it in a sudden move Oliver feels himself being turned around as Laurel spins them around grabbing a hold of her concealed firearm and points it out at the treeline with a shaky hand.

A shaking that comes to an halt when she finds a familiar face looking directly at her with her hands raised up in mock surrender.

The form of China White. Her companion that judging by her appearance was an indication she had a long night.

Blood splattered all across her jacket with some trails leaking down her jacket to the dirt. Traces of blood across her face and hair from a couple of her latest kills.

The blood that continues to trickle down the end of the sword in her hand. A sword that she knew must have been used a lot the past couple of hours by her companion's blood covered glove.

A familiar face that makes her slowly lower down her firearm to her side and slowly tuck it in the waistband of her jeans before she looks over to her side when she feels Oliver's body shaking against her.

Shaking uncontrollably with a look of fear across his face as he looks over towards her companion. A look that she instantly hated everyone and everything that allowed this to happen.

Allowed these monsters to do this to him. Monsters that she swore would pay one day. A look of fear that she directs her way as she gently cups his cheek and turns his head to look towards her.

" It's okay. She's a friend."

Smiling over towards the young woman in front of her slowly approaching the young couple right as she comes to stop by Oliver's side without any hesitation reaching out gently White lifts Oliver's arm up and places it over her shoulders as she sees Laurel giving her a grateful look out of the corner of her eye before without any delay making sure to take slow steady steps she helps lead him away.

Helps lead him down the stream assisting Laurel in every way that she can. Lending her strength to her.

Lending her some of her confidence that they would make it through this. Confidence that she could see clearly on the young woman's face as they trek further and further through the island to familaur scenery.

To closer and closer towards their escape. Their escape in the form of a boat. A boat that would be waiting for them just a few miles away from where they currently are.

The last obstacle between them and their mission being completed. A mission that looked to be suicidal.

In fact it was. She was the only one left. The remaining survivor of her team. A hand picked team of some of the best of the best her organization has to offer.

Men that although great were no match for the overwhelming numbers being presented towards them.

But that didn't stop her men from completing their tasks. From completing their mission. A mission that has allowed her and the companions by her side to escape.

A main camp now lit up in flames that could be seen for miles. Flames with a sea of blood. That was what she liked to call it anyways.

Bodies after bodies of her enemies. Some with looks of fear across their faces. Others with clear shock.

Enemies that she was now sure would not pose to be a problem at this moment. Their camp was in ruins.

Their numbers dwindled to only a couple handful of men with the only logical option to leave the island left on the table.

An option they would be fools not to take. Not to retreat. But why couldn't she shake this feeling. This feeling as though something was coming.

As though her work here was not finished. A feeling that continues to follow her as she leads the young couple through the vast forests before after a few hours she brings them to a stop next to a nearby tree.

A tree that had been marked along with a couple of others showing the direction they needed to go. Markers that showed they were so close. So close to leaving this island.

Markers that she could see giving out even more hope to the young woman by her side as she looks over towards the young man in her arms with nothing but happiness.

Happiness that she can't help but allow herself to feel as her lips curl up slightly for a split second before the smile disappears immediately as she feels the hair on the back of her neck sticking up as though she was being watched.

An feeling that makes her release her hold around Oliver's waist causing his body weight to shift up against Laurel before she turns to glance all around their surroundings.

Glance around at every tree looking for any sort of ambush set up that they had missed. Looking for any sort of shine from a firearm.

Something that she doesn't see. But that didn't stop her from seeing another shine. A shine coming from the darkness.

A shine coming from an orange mask of a figure that watches them from the shadows. A figure that she locks eyes with as she slowly moves around to stand in front of the young couple as though she was a shield.

Feeling Oliver's body instantly shifting to rest heavily against her side looking over his shoulder finding White looking behind them with an unreadable expression just as she opens her mouth suddenly as she sees the white haired assassin moving around them to stand before them following her eyes instantly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Him. The very same mysterious man that she had seen on the boat. A man that stands not too far away from them now.

A man that she could feel his gaze upon her. A gaze that sends a chill up and down her spine as she remains rooted to her spot.

The very same chill that another feels by her side. In fact she could feel it. Feel his body starting to shake uncontrollably by her side.

A shaking that breaks her out of her trance causing her to slowly look over to her side only to have her eyes go wide when she sees the look of absolute fear across her boyfriend's face.

So much fear that she couldn't even begin to imagine what it felt like. Fear she wished she could take away from him.

But there was only one way to do so. To leave here. To leave this island. To get him away from this man.

A man that she now had a really good idea who was responsible for all of his injures. For all of the trauma he has endured here.

The same trauma she desperately wanted to return in tenfold to this man. To this monster. But she couldn't.

She wouldn't stand a chance against him. But known to her knowledge another was answering her wish.

Grasping the end of her sword tight for a split second White takes her eyes away from the mysterious man to glance over towards the young couple.

" You have to go now Ms Lance. Follow the markings. They will lead you to salvation."

Suddenly without having a chance to react in a sudden move Laurel watches White unclamp her sword from her belt causing her eyes to go as wide as saucers.

" No! We're not leaving you!"

" You aren't. This is my choice."

Staring at the back of White's head in total shock feeling Oliver starting to shake once again in her embrace snapping out of her shock Laurel looks down towards his face before she looks back over towards White seeing her unmoving from her spot.

" I don't hear you running."

Keeping her gaze locked on the masked man as she hears the sound of shuffling feet coming from behind her feeling her lips curling up into a slight smile that is quickly suppressed after a couple of seconds of hearing the young couple's footsteps getting further and further away until the sound of twigs snapping is heard in the distance in a sudden move rearing back White grabs a hold of a concealed firearm from the back of her pants and unleashes a round sending it soaring through the air that hits her target in the form of the man's mask causing his head to snap to the side from the impact.

A shot that is followed by another then another as round after round goes soaring through the air hitting a different variety of body parts showing that he was indeed well armored like she had thought before with a flick of her wrist the firearm in her hand is tossed to the side.

" Glad to make your acquaintance Mr Wilson."


	12. Chapter 12

Racing through the darkened forest as fast as her legs are willing to take her brushing past countless branches one after another ignoring every single one that manages to scrap against her fingers and face feeling as though her heart is about to burst at any second seeing the small of glimpses of light coming from the end of the treeline tightening her hold around Oliver's waist that she finds doing the best he can to keep up with her pace reaching out to brush away a low hanging branch to the side with enough force to cause it to snap off and land to the side in a heap suddenly tears start to trickle down Laurel's cheeks.

Tears of joy of what she sees right in front of her. The boat. The small boat that they had arrived here on.

The boat exactly where she had promised it would be. A promise that makes her glance over her shoulder back into the forest hoping against hope to see even the slightest evidence of white hair finding no such luck before with a look of determination coming across her face with a gentle tug very slowly Laurel leads Oliver in the direction of the boat.

A boat that looked still brand new. Looked undamaged. Something that surprised her greatly but she should have known better.

Her colleagues were known for their stealth after all. Why would this be any different?

A boat that very slowly she helps Oliver onto having him use one of the rails as another crutch before slowly she leads him around towards the controls.

The moment of truth. What good would a boat be without the keys? Key's that as if luck was on her side she finds already in the keyhole causing her eyes to lit up and a lone tear to trickle down her cheek.

Gently lowering Oliver down to rest against the railing next to the controls reaching out gently Laurel takes his head within her hands and gives him a gentle kiss only to pull back to give him one of the biggest smiles.

" We're going home."

Feeling him only nodding his head against her own as tears trickle down his cheeks gently pecking his lips releasing her hold around him rising up to her feet without any hesitation reaching out Laurel twists the key causing the sound of the boat's engine to come roaring to life.

A sound that was like sweet music to her ear. Music she could listen to for hours with what it is about to bring to them.

Bring them back to their lives. Bring him back to her for eternity. Bring them back to their dreams.

Her dreams of starting a family with him someday. Dreams of seeing the streets of Starling City crime free.

Even if the later was a somewhat distant dream but hey she was a Lance afterall and justice is in her blood.

Blinking away the tears that continue to fall despite his best efforts turning his head to get a better glance at her as he finds Laurel looking all around the controls in front of her mumbling to herself reaching out Oliver grasps his ankle before with a surge of energy he moves closer to her gritting his teeth along the way.

" You sure you can drive one of these things?"

Glancing down unable to keep the grin from coming across her face slowly Laurel nods her head.

" Of Course. Someone had to pay attention to your dad's boating lessons."

His father. Yet another topic that would have to be talked about at some other point in time. A man that she could curse herself for mentioning as she sees Oliver's eyes shift away from her own to look across the boat knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Reaching down to gently grasp his hand earning his attention gently she squeezes his hand.

" We'll come back for him. I promise."

Receiving a grateful smile in return feeling her hand being squeezed returning the gesture slowly Laurel slips her hand from his grasps before instantly as though the hours of lessons were paying off she pushes forward on a handle causing the boat to surge forward away from the island.

An island she would make sure they never returned to. An island that if she could have her way would get annihilated off the face of the Earth.

An island that still housed so many prisoners. So many tortured lives. Lives that as she glances over her shoulder back towards the island finding it to be getting smaller and smaller by the second she makes a vow.

A simple promise to do everything she can to save them. To send back help for them. To rid the world of their tormentors.

Just like she hoped another was doing right now. A woman that although she knew her very briefly she couldn't help but call her a friend.

A friend that she hoped would find her peace. A peace that she too wished to find and knew exactly where to start and he was sitting right by her.

 _Goodbye my friend._

* * *

Staring directly into the eyes of her opponent finding that sick twisted one eye staring back towards her with equal intensity as she sees him reach back and grab a hold of a katana that had been strapped to his back unable to help her lips from curling up slightly just at the thought of a true warrior's dual reaching down White unclasps her own blood covered sword from her belt.

A sword that has never did her wrong. Her most faithful companion. An companion that has ended the lives of many.

Many men and women that chose to oppose her. But none that were what she considered to be worthy opponents.

This man however was different. This man however is truly a worthy adversary. The legendary Slade Wilson.

The masked assassin for hire. A mask that has sent chills up and down the spines of all those that dare oppose him.

But not her. She did not fear the man. He was just that. He was only a man. A man that could bleed. A man that could die just like everyone else.

Now that word death. Such a lovely word to her. A death that she has been waiting for years. An opponent worthy enough of killing her.

To give her what ancient warriors called an honorable death. Something she hoped to find one day. And that honorable death was staring her in the eye.

The deadliest opponent she has ever faced. A man that was thought of to have no weaknesses. But she knew better.

Everyone has a weakness and she could see his. His armor. His very heavy armor. His armor that could stop a bullet.

That had been proven but an armor that made him slow. Made him vulnerable to quick attacks. An weakness she would exploit as slowly she makes her way through the clearing and over towards him meeting him a couple of feet away from the center of the treeline.

A treeline that as though fate had this in store for them was simply perfect for them. A clear area for them to battle.

No loose branches or stumps anywhere in sight for either to gain advantage over the other in the fight.

No loose stones barely sticking up from the dirt that could cause the opening the other was looking for.

No it was simply perfect but she couldn't dwell on this. No she had an opponent staring directly at her. An opponent she would not allow to make the first move as she sends a slash his way only for him to raise up his sword just in time for the sound of metal on metal to echo loudly through the air.

A clang that is followed by another as she blocks a retaliation strike coming from him followed by another.

Then another proving her theory was accurate. His armor was making him slow. So slow that despite his strength she could see his strikes coming.

Even if others couldn't but she was a master's swordsman afterall. A master with the blade that makes for a slight moment get cocky causing her to get sliced slightly in her leg thigh causing her to jump back slightly.

A stupid mistake on her part. A mistake she is paying for as she feels blood start to trickle down her leg to her boot.

A blood trail that makes her narrow her eyes angrily at the man before with a surge of speed she sends slash one after another towards the assassin feeling him blocking every single one with ease.

Blocking until an opening presents itself from him blocking an slash that was intended to strike his face giving her time to send a slash down that hits him in his side just before his sword can come down to block the attack.

A strike she can feel going through his armor hitting nothing but flesh until before she knows it she feels a hard fist landing clean against her chin sending her flying back first to the ground with a thud only for her to spin to the side and end up in a kneeling position staring angrily up towards the masked assassin.

An assassin she can't help but grin at as she sees one of his hands clutching his opened up side with blood noticeably trickling down through his finger tips.

The very same blood she can feel on her lips from her busted open lip. Blood she can't help but lick off from her lips before she slowly rises up to her feet with her sword ready.

A scene that she sees make him remove his hand from his side to grab a tight hold of the katana in his hand before a sound echoes through the air.

A sound that makes her grin as his eye goes wide. The sound of an engine. The sound of the boat's engine coming to life.

The slightest of sounds that she sees have an effect on him causing him to lose focus for just a second causing her to quickly reach into her jacket and unleash a blade soaring through the air at him.

A blade she watches get smacked away with his blade before she follows with another. Then another only to watch the same result.

Him batting away the throwing knives as though they were nothing. A scene that repeats itself as she continues to unleash concealed throwing knives one after another at the approaching assassin before she has to quickly block an slash with her sword when he closes the distance between them.

Block an high sword slash before as though the wind is knocked out of her instantly she feels herself soaring through the air from a well placed boot to her exposed stomach causing her to land hard down on her back.

Land down hard only for her to leap to her feet and block another incoming strike coming from the furious assassin above her in a test for strength.

A battle that she knew she couldn't win as she watches his sword slowly drive her own down before in a sudden move she breaks them off and whirls around delivering a spinning low kick causing him to be taken off from his feet.

The opening she was looking for as she quickly pounces on top of him driving her sword down only to feel him block her attack.

Block her attack as he stares angrily up towards her before in a sudden move she rears back grabbing a hold of another concealed throwing blade and drives it down.

Drives it down into the assassin's throat causing his eye to widen but not before her own eyes widen when she feels a sharp object smashing into her side.

A sensation that she had never felt before. An sensation that makes her quickly roll away from him before she glances down to find a trail of blood rolling down her side.

A trail of blood coming from the side of her shirt that starts to become crimson. Crimson as the light in her eyes start to darken slightly causing her to shake her head and look back towards him.

Look back towards her opponent finding him staggering to his feet holding his throat as blood comes pouring out through his fingertips.

A scene that quickly changes when she sees him falling down to one knee before she quickly races over.

Races over to deliver a stab into his side with the throwing knife when she feels her sword being blocked before she follows with another.

Then another as she feels his wound opening up even more with her quick stabs. Stabs that suddenly come to an halt when she feels the end of a blade penetrating straight through her chest.

A moment she would never forget. Her honorable death. A death that would not be forgotten. A death that she would make sure to take her opponent with her as with the last surge of energy she drives the knife straight through the side of the assassin's neck.

One last attack that proved to be enough as she feels his limp body falling back causing the sword within her chest to come thrusting out causing a line of her blood to hit his armor before as though all of the strength had been sucked out of her instantly she rolls down onto her side next to him and closes her eyes.

* * *

3 Years Later….

Unable to keep the bright smile from across her face that seems to be getting wider and wider by the second as she listens to the sound of children's laughter coming from a short distance away by a group of kids ruffly between eight and ten playing a game of tag snuggling closer into her husband's side feeling him kissing the top of her head letting out a sigh gently Laurel rests her head down on Oliver's shoulder as she gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

Three long years. But it was all worth it. All worth it to be here now. Inside of a local park inside of the heart of New York.

Years that so much has happened. Too much for many to take in. All first starting with his return. A return that was like a circus.

Countless news stations looking to get an exclusive story with him. So many of the city's citizens looking over towards him as though he was to be pitied.

But she was always there. Always there by his side. There every single minute he rested inside of the hospital.

There to encourage him on through his countless hours of rehab. There to hold him and tell him everything would be alright when he awoke from a horrible nightmare.

A nightmare that had finally ended for others as well. The other prisoners of the island when the national guard had been sent out along with the marines to secure the island away from this pack of unknown men and women.

To ensure justice had been received much like another. Another that had passed. A man whose remains had been unburied and brought home to have a proper funeral.

A funeral where no eye was left misty. An affair that she had held him and her sister in law just wishing to take away their pain.

Just wishing to shield them from a world she knew to be so cruel. But a world that has its moments as well.

Has given them memories as they have for the past year and a half traveled all across the globe never staying in one place no longer than a few weeks.

Their adventure. That was what she liked to call it anyways.

" So where to next Mrs Queen?"

Feeling her smile only widening reaching into her jean pocket to pull out a folded up map and a marker gently unfolding the map looking up finding her target almost instantly slowly Laurel crosses out New York with an x that could be seen on many other different area around the map before a wide smile forms across her face.

" Paris sounds nice."

Shifting her head slightly to meet his gaze as she finds him smiling down towards her returning the smile leaning up gently Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own.

" Paris it is then."

Smiling brightly up towards him returning her head back down towards her shoulder returning her gaze back forward as she finds the group of children laughing amongst themselves feeling her lips curling upward suddenly as she hears a silent chuckle coming from above slightly Laurel shifts her head to look back towards Oliver finding his eyes glued to the kids.

" What?"

" I was just thinking. Our kids are gonna be so badass."

Unable to contain it instantly Laurel bursts out laughing before after a couple of seconds to catch her breath she returns her gaze back towards Oliver with a bright smile coming across her face.

" Is that a proposal?"

 **Author's Notes: And that concludes another one of Pootamis's Arrow stories. Looking forward to hearing your reviews. Check out some of my latest stories if you are DC Universe fans. I may have some Arrow ideas coming but you never know.**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
